Ink Stained Hands
by Esca-lover
Summary: AU-Chapter 18 and Author's Note up-Childhood isn't forever. Years pass, and the purity of youth develops into the maturity of adulthood. How? you ask? Experiences. Experiences that take you from light-hearted innocence to shocking reality. (VH fic) R
1. Class Assignment

Hiya everyone!  This is my first fic as an author, but I've reviewed countless stories here, and I'd love some feedback.  Just so everyone is aware, I already have the story mapped out in my head, so please no plot suggestions.  Constructive criticism is a plus, and shamelessly promoting your own stories in your review is perfectly fine!  If you read my story, I'm more likely to read yours! 

As for this story, it is an AU, where the chapters are presented as letters (you'll understand once you read the first chapter ::winks::).  I will NOT give you any pairings, although it will probably be obvious!  I will try to update as soon as possible, but college is rough!  You'll know once you get there, haha.  Thank you again for reading! Ja ne!

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Dear Van Fanel,                                                          September 21, 1990

Hello, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki and I am in the sixth grade.  My teacher, Mrs. Terwilliger, is having our entire class write letters to kids from around the U.S.  She told me you were from California.  I think that's cool!  I know you're a boy, and probably won't write me back, but I thought I'd give it a try.  I picked you because I like palm trees, and there were no girls from California.  I live in Indiana. What do you like to do?  What do you want to be when you grow up?  I'm supposed to ask you those questions, teacher told me.  My best friend's name is Kari.  If you write back, I get extra credit, so please write me!  I have a cat named Cleo, and a brother named Kohaku.  My mom says that dad was part Japanese, so that's why we all have Japanese names.  Do you have any brothers or sisters?  My favorite this to do is play on the swings.  Hope you're having a good day.  

Your pen pal,

           Hitomi

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Dear Hitomi Kanzaki,                                                 October 28, 1990

            Hi, this is Van.  My mom made me write you back.  My school doesn't have us write to kids for anything.  I think it's silly, but I will tell you about me anyways.  I like to play soccer.  Do you play any sports?  Probably not, since you are a girl.  Palm trees aren't the only thing in California I hope you know.  I want to be a soccer player when I grow up.  That or maybe a professional surfer.  I bet you don't know what surfing is.  It's pretty dangerous.  I have a brother and a sister.  Folken is 15, I'm 11, and Merle is 8.  She is pretty annoying sometimes.  How old is your brother? Does he play soccer?  I don't have any pets.  I like to play on the swings too.  Me and my friends do tricks off of them.  My best friends name is Dilandau.  He has silver hair.  He broke his leg falling out of a tree.  You don't have to write me back.  I'm not getting any extra credit in class for this. 

Your pen pal,

                                                                                                            Van

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

ALRIGHTY EVERYONE!  There's the start.  It's slow to get going, but you understand.  I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters.  Read and review if you like.  God Bless.


	2. Opening Up Bit by Bit

Hiya peeps, I hope everyone is well!  Let me explain some things about this story.  In the beginning,  H and V are young, 11 and 12, so of course they won't write with great structure in their letters, haha.  You'll find the older they get, the longer and more personal the messages become.  Be aware of the dates on the letters, and how much time has passed between each one.  This is key!  Alright, well CinderellaxVan, this chapter is for you!!  Congrats you are my first reviewer!  Enjoy!

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Dear Van,                                                                                January 10, 1991

 Thanks for replying to my letter!!  I got 15 points extra towards my English grade.  Although I must say you were a little rude.  Are you always like that?  And yes I do play sports, even though I'm a girl.  I am on the swim team and run track.  It's pretty fun.  So you wanna be a soccer player?  That's pretty cool, if you're good that is.  My class laughed when you wanted to surf professionally.  I mean, come on!  But actually it sounds like a fun way to make money.  That's neat that you have a sister!  I've always wanted one.  My brother, he's 9, gets on my nerves too though.  It must be a younger person thing.  He doesn't play soccer, but he does like to watch it on TV.  Maybe he'll see you on it someday.  That would be awesome, wouldn't it?  Sorry about your friends leg.  He sounds kinda weird.  I mean, silver hair?  Isn't that for old people?  I know I don't have to write you anymore, but it's nice talking to someone new.  Kari says hi, by the way.  She's jealous that I got to write to a boy.  Maybe you could write her someday.  Do you and your brother get along?  Folken, that's a cool name.  Oh well, I'm off to swim practice.  

                                                                        Your pen pal,

                                                                                    Hitomi

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Dear Hitomi,                                                                           April 27, 1991

            Sorry it took me a while to write back.  You really run track, huh?  You might not be so bad after all.  Your brother Kohaku sounds like an alright guy.  I'd be happen to give him an autograph for the future.  Ok, maybe that's being a little proud, but I am good at soccer.  I'm captain of the team!  I wish my parents would come to my games though.  Mom is usually at work, and my Dad doesn't really seem to care about my things.  Folken is his favorite.  I get along with my brother really well.  He's so cool.  He even lets me hang out with him and his friends even though I'm younger.  I think you would like Merle.  She is really nice to have around sometimes, even if all I do is pick on her.  Dillandau's leg is better now, and you're right, he is kinda strange.  But all the other kids are sorta afraid of him so I decided I'd try to be friends with him.  He's always there when I need to play with, so it's nice.  That's funny about your friend Kari, she could have written a boy too, ya know?  What are your mom and dad like?  My mom buys me ice cream sometimes when she misses a game, it's nice.  Well, Merle wants me to play Barbies with her…don't tell anyone I do that, ok?  I just feel bad for her because she doesn't really have anyone to play with.  

                                                                                    Your pen pal,

                                                                                                Van

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Yet another chapter finished!  The story will move faster coming up, promise. They are just getting to know each other so its appropriate for now.  Next chapter possibly tomorrow!  God Bless.


	3. The Perils of Junior High

Wow, I'm on a role tonight!  These letters are pretty simple to write so far, considering 11 year olds don't really care about varying word choice, ne?  I may end up skipping some letters, just to hurry the plot along.  If so, I will let you know at the beginning of the chapter.  This 3rd chapter is dedicated to MaboroshiTsuki!  I enjoy your stories, and you also happen to be my second reviewer! Love and peace!

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hey Van!                                                                     July 6, 1991

            It was great to hear from you again!  I can't believe it's the middle of summer already!  My family just celebrated Independence Day on July 4th.  We saw fireworks and everything.  Kari came with us too, and we lit sparklers all night.  Kohaku spent the whole time covering his ears from the loud noises, but I didn't mind it.  They were so pretty!  

            Guess what…my birthday is coming up!  July 14th is the actually day.  I'll be 12!  My mom says I'm practically a teenager.  I can't wait!  I hope I get the bike I asked for.  It's bright red, with a really soft seat.  I usually ride around the neighborhood a lot, and my old one is really beat up.  

            You asked about my parents, didn't you?  Well they are pretty great.  They come to all my swim meets and my track races.  We usually after events get ice cream too!  I'm sorry no one comes to your games.  I'm sure your dad likes you, and not just your brother.  That's nice that Folken lets you hang around with him.  Oh, and I promise not to tell about the Barbie thing, although I think that's really sweet of you.

            I'm a little nervous about going to Junior High, are you?  Everyone will be bigger then me.  Besides that, what if I don't fit in?  I'm glad Kari is going to the same school; at least I'll have one friend.  How did you do with grades at the end of the year?  I did pretty good, all A's!  Ok, well I hope you're having fun this summer.  Write back soon!

                                                                                                Your friend,

                                                                                                            Hitomi

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hello Hitomi,                                                              September 6, 1991

            How are you?  I know I haven't sent you a letter in a while, but my summer was really busy.  I sent you a birthday card, I hope you got it.  It had a picture of a girl running with balloons and that made me think of your track stuff, so I picked it out.  Did you get the bike you wanted?  I hope so.  I played with sparklers once.  Dilly brought them over and we almost lit the house on fire.  He burned his finger so we had to stop.

            School has started again, and Junior High isn't that bad.  My math teacher is a pain and gives too much homework, but other then that its pretty cool.  Why are you worrying about friends?  You seem like a nice person, and you're smart too.  Lots of people probably like you because of that, don't ya think?  

            Soccer tryouts are coming up next week, and I have a pretty good chance of making it.  I've made a few new friends already, and we play practice games after school.  I thought about trying out for the track team too, but that isn't until the spring.  I figure it could help me in soccer, since we run a lot.  Plus, you said it was pretty fun, so why not try it?           

            This girl named Naria handed me a note in class the other day.  It said, 'Would you go out with me?  If so, circle yes.  If not, circle no'.  What is that all about?!  Why do girls do that??  It's weird if you ask me.  I didn't know what to do so I circled 'no'.  I gave it back to her and she crumpled it up and threw it in my face!  The teacher saw it, yelled at me, and then told me to stand in the hall.  I didn't do anything, and I got punished!   Ya, it was my math teacher, Mr. Toriyama. Another reason I don't like his class.  

            Well I better go, my study hall is almost over.  Write back if you want to.

                                                                                                Your friend,

                                                                                                            Van

P.S.  You asked about my grades last year…I did alright, A's and B's.  I wish I had your brains!  

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Another chapter finished!!  It won't be long until they are in high school, when the real fun begins!  DATING!  Duh-dun-dah!  Until next time….God Bless!      


	4. Feel the Flow

Hiya folks, just decided to pop out another chapter, hope you don't mind;)  So ya, the dating I hinted at won't come this chapter.  POSSIBLY next chapter, but I have some other big stuff planned for now.  What??  You want to know now?? Sorry guys!  You'll just have to be patient!!  Before I go any further I must apologize!!  I wasn't aware that school years were different in Japan!  Thank you MaboroshiTsuki for calling me on it!  I wish I would have known that sooner….I already wrote this next chapter ::sighs::.  Ok, so I went back through my previous chapters and concluded the easiest solution to this is to have Van be from America too.  Instead of Japan, he is from Califorina.  I edited the previous chapters if you'd like to reread them.  SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS!  This next chapter is dedicated to two readers!!  The Reader is Now Blind (if you want GREAT humor, read her stories!), and Revia!  These two were my 3rd and 4th reviewers.  Thanks to all!

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Oh Van!                                                                       October 9, 1991

            I HATE BEING A GIRL!!!  You are so lucky you're a man, ya know that??  I just had the worst day of my life.  It was so awful!  I woke up this morning with a terrible pain in my sides.  It was so strange.  At first I thought it was my stomach, but I didn't feel like I had to throw up…I was so confused.  So I went to the bathroom, hoping I would feel better.  I go to flush the toilet, and AHHHH!  RED!!  I was bleeding!!  I was so scared Van.  I ran to my mom and started crying.  I thought I was going to die!  Then the weirdest thing happened.  My mom started laughing!!  Did she _want_ me to die?  Did she really hate me?  I was so upset that I pushed her away and ran to my room.  I must have cried for almost an hour.  What was going to happen to me?  My friends…would they miss me?  What about my classes?  If I was dying I'd have to stay home from school, and then I'd get behind in my work!  Like I said, it was the worst day of my entire life.  Sometime later, my mom came into my room and explained everything.  She said that the bleeding was natural, and that every girl had to go through it at my age.  It was called a period, and you get it once a month until you're 50 or so. Mom said it had something to do with having babies, but I didn't really understand.  So the good news is I'm not dying.  The bad news is I have to wear a diaper for a week!!  I HATE IT!  Ok, so its not really a diaper, but it feels like one.  And the pain I was feeling?  They are called cramps.  GUYS ARE SO LUCKY THEY DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!  Ugh!  Being a girl sucks…

                                                                                                Hitomi

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hey Van!                                                                     October 13, 1991

            I know I just wrote you, but I wanted to apologize for that last letter.  I was feeling pretty moody for some reason, and took it out on you.  I'm really not mad anymore.  I hope you'll still write me back.  I realize now that there was some pretty graphic stuff in my last letter that you probably didn't want to hear about.  I'm so sorry!  Please still be friends with me.

            I did get your birthday card!  Thanks so much, it was really cute.  I also got the bike I wanted!  I've ridden it so much already.  

            You're right about Junior High.  It really isn't all that bad.  I did make a few friends already, and my classes aren't as hard as I thought they would be!  How did soccer tryouts go?  I'm sure you made it.  That would be great if you ran track!  Then we could compare times and everything.  Wouldn't that be fun?

            Van, it would take at least 10 pages of writing to explain why girls are the way they are.  We are very sophisticated things!  That girl liked you.  She probably thought you were good looking or saw you play soccer or something.  She may be the sporty type.  Different kinds of girls like different kinds of guys.  It's that simple.  She just wanted to get to know you better, that's all.  But if you didn't like her, it's a good thing you circled no.  Otherwise she'd get the wrong idea.  Sorry that you got in trouble for it.  That Mr. Toriyama sounds kinda mean.  

            Alright, I think this is long enough for now.  Hope to hear back from you.  Sorry again about that last letter…

                                                                                                Begging your forgiveness,

                                                                                                            Hitomi

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Dear Hitomi,                                                                           November 16, 1991

            How've you been?  I've been doing pretty well actually.  I made the soccer team, and our season is almost over.  Our team has been winning a lot, so it's really exciting.  My math grade is an A so far this semester, so no worries there.  My favorite class so far is English because we get to write short stories all the time.  It's pretty fun.  

            My birthday was last week, November 8th.  I didn't get anything really big like a bike, but my whole family went out to dinner to celebrate.  It was so great to eat together for once!  After that, we came back home and played some board games.  It was the best present I could have wished for.  Everyone was so happy…if only it would happen more often.  Folken bought me some manga and Merle gave me her favorite doll.  She said that I would always be able to play with her now.  I tried to give it back, but she insisted.  I guess I never realized how much like having a younger sister.  She gives the best hugs.  

            I'm sorry about your…umm…period.  It sounds gross.  I asked my mom about it, and she said eating lots of chocolate helps.  So, the next time IT happens, maybe you could try that.  Don't worry, I'll still be friends with you.  Everyone needs to vent every once in a while, right?  

            I can't believe Christmas is coming up.  I still have to get something for my family.  Any ideas?  It was good to hear from you.  Write back.

                                                                                                Your friend,

                                                                                                            Van

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

OK….so I bet some of you can tell what I'm going through this week! Hahaha!  Hope it wasn't too graphic for ya.  Another chapter possibly tonight.  We'll see…..God Bless! 


	5. Sing HiHo the Holly!

Oh my gosh you guys, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!  I didn't think this story would be very popular due to the fact that it's more of a friendship fic to start off.  My apologies for Chapter 4, it refused to update for a while there.  I wanted to shout out a thanks to Rina for offering to help me with Japanese school systems, haha!  For this fic, I think its actually better that I changed it to a totally American fic, that way I don't step on any toes by accident.  I'd also like to tell you about Niffer's stories, Love Has No Boundaries ( A good one!) and her new story, Why (which I haven't got a chance to read yet).  As I said, shameless promotion of stories is fine!  Let me know if you'd like to advertise, haha.  Oh, and Windsoffortune, no worries!  No dating for a couple chaptersJ  It's decided!  Well enough of my yapping, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed so far! You're all wonderful, thank you for the honest opinions.  On with the show!

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Happy Birthday Van!                                                   December 7, 1991

            Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday last month?  I would have got you a present or something.  I taped a chocolate sucker to the front of this letter as a gift, I hope it made it there.  I'm glad soccer is going so well. I'm starting to wish I played too.  You like English class?  But you're a guy.  Most guys hate it.  I don't like it all that much because I'm not that great at book reports.  Oh well, maybe when we write stories I'll like it better.

            I love your sister!  Ohhhhhh, I wish I had one!  She's so cute giving you her doll.  You're family must be busy a lot, huh.  My family eats together all the time.  It would be weird if I didn't sit with them every night.  I'm sorry, it must be hard.  Where does your mom work?  What about your dad?  Oh! And tell your mom thanks about the chocolate thing, it really helped this month. 

            Now, about Christmas…I think I'm going to make my mom a necklace out of some beads and stuff.  For my dad, I saw these cute little tools on a keychain.  I might do that.  I'll get Kohaku a G.I. Joe fighter.  Maybe you could do stuff like that??  My mom always likes it when I make her stuff, so maybe yours will too.  

            Are you going anywhere for Christmas?  Every year we go to grandmas house and sing carols to her neighbors.  They usually give us candy canes!  I hope it snows.  My brother and me usually build snowmen and forts and snow angels and…lots of things.  My grandma bakes cookies for us, and my grandpa reads us the Christmas story.  You don't still believe in Santa, do you?  I hope not.  He's not real ya know.  My dad tries to tell Kohaku Santa still gives him his presents, but my brother is smart, he knows the truth.  Do you go sledding??  Do you even get snow in California?  That would be weird not to have snow.  Do you have Christmas trees?  What about lights?  Are there lights hanging on your house?

            Well I better go, Kari's mom is going to take us ice skating!

                                                                                    Merry Christmas!

                                                                                                Hitomi

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Feliz Navidad Hitomi,                                                December 23, 1991

That means Merry Christmas in Spanish, did you know that?  Thanks for all the advice about gifts.  It ends up me and my brother and sister made my mom a ton of chocolate chip cookies for her gift (they are her favorite).  Then, Folken and me built dad a shelf for all his tools.  Merle painted it with hand prints.  It looks really cool.  I got Folken a pair of fuzzy dice for his new car, and I gave my sister some of my comic books.  She likes to read them with me sometimes, so I let her keep them.    

You asked so many questions this last letter!  Let me see if I can remember them.  My mom works in a doctor's office as a secretary or something, and my dad fixes cars.  He's like the head of his own car shop.  Sometimes he'll let me go to work with him on Saturdays and I'll get to hand him his tools.  The other guys that work there are all really nice.  They usually give me a few dollars for helping them out.  

My grandparents died when I was little, so we just stay home for Christmas.  We still have Christmas trees, and lights and stuff.  I don't think it snows here, at least I haven't seen any yet.  It's pretty warm here in December.  Sometimes we'll go to the beach and have a barbeque. Dilly went with us last time.  It was a lot of fun.  We played volleyball, and went surfing the whole day.  I love candy canes too, but I can never eat the whole thing.  

Soccer finished, our team came in third overall.  I didn't mind because I played my best.  My new friend Chid is pretty good at soccer too.  We hang out a lot now.  His family has lots of money so whenever I go to his house we play hide and go seek.  Their house is huge!  I mean it's like a mansion.  It even has a swimming pool.  One time, I saw him trying to hide behind a plant right by the edge of it, so I snuck up behind him and pushed him right into the pool!  He was soaked!  Plus he had all his clothes on.  I went to help him out but he pulled me in to.  We had a water fight, and it was great!  Then we got yelled at.  It was all worth it, though.   

OK, well I have to finish a project before school starts again.  Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  

                                                                                    Your friend, 

                                                                                                Van

P.S.  What is your New Years Resolution?  Mine is to do better in Chemistry….it's so hard.  Bye!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Like?  No like?  Well please review, comments are great!  Have a great night.  God Bless!


	6. Carnivals and Candy Hearts

Thank the Lord my week is almost over!!  5 projects all due on the same day…ya, college can fry your brain, it should come with a warning label, haha.  Well, this will be my release!  Thanks again all my reviewers!  The Reader Is Now Blind, you were right about their birthdays, but I changed them to fit my storyJ  Dariel, I love your energy when replying, hahaha, I laughed pretty hard.  Rina, I haven't read your story Emerald Eyed Goddess yet, but I plan to this weekend!  I would be honored if you mentioned my story in your next update!  ::bows low::  MaboroshiTsuki!!!  I have to tell you!  I just realized that you wrote the story Prescription for Love….it's my all time favorite at the moment, and I've been hoping for an update for a while!  EVERYONE READ HER STORY!  That was my own opinion by the way, I wasn't asked to publicize….although I do take cash or money order;)  ::wink wink::  Here we go….possibly two chapters out tonight folk, enjoy!

                                                                                    ***Esca-lover

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Dear Hitomi,                                                               January 20, 1992

            Ya, I know you haven't written me back yet, but I wanted to ask you something.  We've been writing for a while now right?  It's been about a year, I think.  I'm sorry I haven't written a whole lot, but anyways back to my question.  I have no idea what you look like; do you think you could send a picture of you and your family or something?  I know a little about them, and it'd be nice to see who we're talking about.  I am sending one of me with this letter.  I'm wearing my soccer uniform.  It looks alright I guess.

            I was watching TV the other day and say the coolest movie.  Have you ever heard of the Karate Kid?  It's sorta old, but the fighting in it was awesome.  I wish I could defend myself like that.  I tried doing some of the moves in my basement after watching it, but Folken came down and teased me.  He wasn't laughing so hard when I gave him the Crane move though!  He told me if I really wanted to learn how to defend myself, that maybe I could join a dojo or something.  I guess I'll think about it.  It might be fun.  Then again, I'd have to wear that weird bathrobe all the time.  

            So what do you do for fun, Hitomi?  Favorite foods?  Last week there was a carnival set up downtown.  Folken took me and Merle, but once his friends showed up he gave me a few bucks and told me to babysit.  So, I was stuck with my little sister the whole time.  What's worse, Dilandau showed up and started picking on her, pulling her hair and stuff.  It made me mad, but what was I supposed to do?  Dilly is my friend, even though he has been acting weird lately.  Merle started to get mad and threatened to beat him up, but luckily Folken came back and told Dilandau to quit it.  So Dilly left, and Merle decided to tell Folken how I let my friend pick on her.  She said I was a mean brother, and that she hated me.  Hated me?  I guess I would hate my brother too if he let his friends beat up on me.  I felt really bad, but I didn't want to tell her I was sorry, so instead I tried to win her a prize at one of the games.  I ended up catching a goldfish, and handed it to her.  She grabbed it and stared at the plastic bag, a smile on her face.  It made me feel a lot better.  She named the goldfish Escaflowne.  What kind of a name is that!  Weird.  

            Ok, well I'm gonna go now.  Write back if you want.  Don't forget to send a picture!

                                                                                                Your friend,

Van-san (like Daniel-san only cooler!)

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hi Van!                                                                                    February 15, 1992

            Wow, two letters from you in a row!  Thanks!  And the picture of your family is so cute!  You're the one with the black hair, right?  I thought you'd be taller, haha.  Your mom is soooo pretty!  I wish my hair was that long.  My mom says you'll be a real looker when you get older, but I'm not quite sure what she means by that.  

            Guess what!  My mom is going to have another baby!  I found out a few days ago, isn't that great?  I'm hoping for a sister just like yours, but another brother wouldn't be so bad either.  Since our family will be getting bigger we're planning on moving sometime in the future.  I told my parents we should move to California, but they said it was too far.  That's sad, I thought maybe we could be neighbors or something.  I think we might move to New York City, or possibly Chicago.  My dad wants to be in the big city because he says it'll be easier for him to find another job.  Right now he works as an accountant.  My mom is a teacher, so after the baby is born she will have to find another school to work in.  I don't know if I like the idea of moving.  Kari won't be able to be my best friend anymore.  Well maybe that's not true, but I won't be able to see her whenever I want to.  I guess there are always letters, right? 

            Yesterday in class we celebrated Valentines Day.  At the beginning of class the teacher handed out candy hearts.  I think they taste like chalk, but I like to read them.  The boys started throwing them across the room so we all hid behind our desks and laughed.  It was crazy!  Soon there was a war going between boys and girls and the teacher couldn't do anything but stare.  I think she was scared of us or something.  It was fun until Kari got hit in the eye and had to go to the school nurse.  I got so many cards!  I made some for my friends too, and in art we made a heart shaped picture frame.  I painted mine red with pink swirls.  I don't have many pictures of my own so I put the picture of your family in it!  It looks so pretty.  I keep the picture in my room on my bookshelf.  I'll send you a picture with this letter, along with a Valentine.  All my friends got one, so why shouldn't you?  Anyways I have to go, dinner is almost ready.  My favorite food is popcorn!

                                                                                                            Your friend,

                                                                                                                        Hitomi

P.S. I think you'd look hilarious as the Karate Kid, Van-san!  Wax on….Wax off…hahaha

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            HAHAHA, ok I enjoyed writing that last chapter!  Plus it's a little longer then usual.  Sorry for that last chappie, I thought it might have been a little boring after re- reading it.  Hope this one is better! Peace and Love to all!  God Bless!  


	7. Treehouses, Spring Fever, and a Plea for...

LA LA LA!  Alright, I know my other chapter just went up, but hey!  I've got a little free time, thought I'd write some more;) CinderellaxVan, just wanted to let you know that I loved the hockey story!!  (Over My Head)  I read it a little while ago, and I encourage everyone to check it out.  Van is the perfect little hockey player, haha.  Also, I'd love it if you updated Every Moment Gets Better!!  SO CUTE!  A little note to everyone…this story will be pretty long, and have lots of sub-stories.  Most of the chapters will continue as I have been writing them.  I really think that a good story has a lot of character development in it, so I'm trying to build a strong friendship between the two.  You'll see…every sub-story serves a purpose!  Oh, and to aid first time readers, Hitomi is now 12, and Van is 13.  I'll try to mention it every once in a while so you can keep track of it.  Will you be able to track all the coincidences when they occur in the latter chapters??  ::mwahahaha:: ANYWAYS…Niffer, this chapter is dedicated to you!  I applaud you're strength and courage, and am very happy to have you as a reviewer!  You inspire me to appreciate the fact that I have my sight, and to spend each day cherishing the little things.   

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Dear Hitomi,                                                               March 5, 1992

            What's new?  I got the picture you sent me.  Your family looks pretty cool.  Folken thinks you're cute, haha, too bad he's a little old for you.  That's great that your mom is having another baby.  New York City or Chicago, huh?  Those are pretty big cities.  Not like any town in Indiana, I'm sure.  When do you think you'll be moving?  After the baby is born or what?  Make sure to write me when you change addresses, otherwise you won't hear from me again!  

            Ok…so I think someone must have cursed me.  Why you ask?  Here's the story:  The weather has been really nice lately, and Chid and I decided it would be cool to build a tree house in my back yard.  Folken said he'd help out if we needed anything, and Chid's dad had a lot of extra wood in their garage.  So we set to work.  My tree in the back is huge!  It's just perfect for this tree house though.  It has a really thick trunk, but then the branches almost stick out straight before curving up.  Chid and I worked on it for weeks.  It was really hard sometimes, but it gave me something to do.  When we had finished building it, we painted it brown so it would blend in with the tree itself.  We even got some chairs up there and a card table.  It was so awesome!  Until…SOMEONE torched it while we were spending the night up there!  It was crazy.  Chid and I had just got into our sleeping bags and turned off the flashlight when…WOOSH!  All of a sudden the tree house was on fire!  We just started yelling and freaking out!  Finally we realized that we were gonna die if we didn't get out of there, so we jumped down the ladder as quick as we could.  We made it just in time to see the floor cave is and crumble to the ground.  Luckily the firemen showed up before the whole tree was destroyed.  I did earn a battle scar though!  A big cut down my left leg.  My mom says it will never heal.  I think it looks cool so I don't care.  I just wish I knew who lit out tree on fire!  I have a hunch it was probably Dilandau.  Did I tell you he's been acting strange lately?  Maybe it's because I've been hanging out with Chid a lot.  I don't know.  Dilly has been known to be a bit of a pyro, but I thought we were friends.  Oh well.  Maybe I'll ask him someday.  

            I got my first job the other day.  I get to deliver newspapers every morning.  It's really not that bad.  I feel like the kid on the Paperboy game for Nintendo, only I haven't gotten chased by an old man in a red stocking cap yet, haha.  The pay is alright, and I'm saving up for a new knee board.  Ever seen one?  They are really fun to ride.  I don't really like getting up so early, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do.  

            Only two more months of school!  I can't wait.  My classes have been alright, but I've been so bored cooped up in a classroom all day.  The air conditioning is broken, and it's so hot in the school.  One girl passed out it was so bad.  They called an ambulance and everything.  She's ok though, so it's all good.  

            What kinds of things do you do in the summer?  I know your family goes places for holidays, but what about vacation?  Ok, I better go.  Oh, and thanks for the Valentine.  Until I write again!

                                                                                                Yours truly, 

                                                                                                            Van

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Dear Van,                                                                    March 30, 1992

            Hiya!  How've ya been?  That was so scary about the tree house!  Why is Dilly doing that!  That is so mean.  Maybe you shouldn't hang out with him anymore, he seems dangerous.  I bet it made you mad after you and Chid had worked so hard on it.  Well, maybe you can try making another one.  I had a tree house once.  When I was little my dad made one for us in our front yard.  It wasn't very high up, but it was still cool.  Me and my mom decorated it with little curtains and I had my favorite tea set in the corner.  My collection of Boxcar Children books were on a shelf, and my brother kept his Ninja Turtle figures there too.  We used to eat lunch there and everything.  Sometimes the girls around the neighborhood would bring their dolls and we'd play house.  It was so much fun!  I wish it was still there.  We had to tear it down because it was falling apart.  It was so nice to have that little quiet spot to go to, especially when I was sad.  Sometimes ya just need to be alone, ya know?  Do you ever cry Van?  I've never seen a boy cry before, so I'm curious.  

            I had a dentist appointment today, and I found out I need braces!  I am so mad!  The last thing I want is a mouth full of metal.  The kids will all call me brace face, or maybe tinsel teeth, I just know it!  Luckily I will only have to wear them for about a year and a half.  But still!  This is terrible…I guess there could be worse things, but I can't think of any right now.  

            I'm really glad classes are almost over too.  I've been able to keep all A's so far.  I'm so tired of doing homework.  I want summer to be here already!  Wow, ok, sorry I've been really whiney this letter.  I'll stop now.  You asked what I liked to do in the summer, right?  Well, I like to ride bikes, go to the park, go swimming, play with the neighbor kids, that kinda stuff.  Me and my brother go fishing sometimes in a pond nearby, but we hardly ever catch anything.  One time, my parents came with us.  The boat was really small, and I didn't think we would all fit, but my dad insisted we ride together.  So, my mom got in first, then me, then my brother.  Finally, my dad goes to get in, and he doesn't step into the boat…he jumps in!  My whole family got tipped into the pond and none of us were wearing bathing suits.  My mom wasn't happy to say the least, but my dad just laughed and started throwing us around in the water.  It was really fun.  

            Did you try out for the track team?  I made captain, I forgot to tell you.  I run the mile and the 400 relay.  It's so great!  I won second place in my first regional meet! It was so exciting.  My dad has it all on videotape.  My brother wants to run track now too.  He's not very good though.  What does Merle do?  Does she play soccer like you?  Folken thinks I'm cute?  That's weird.  He has funny hair, but don't tell him I said that.

            Alright, I have to go now.  Write back soon!

                                                                                                Your pal,

                                                                                                            Hitomi

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Hitomi,                                                                                    April 13, 1992

            I can't believe it.  I'm scared.  I don't know what to do.  Please help me.  It's my dad, Hitomi…my dad…he's…..

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          * 

            DUN DUN DAH!!!!!!!!!  ::MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA::  Wouldn't you like to know what happened??  Well, I thought it was about time that I gave you all a cliffhanger!  I know…I'm pure evil.  But hey, this story is just getting started, just you wait!  Until next update, Ja ne and God Bless!


	8. Yes, Boys Do Cry

Hey everyone!!  Sorry to leave you hanging for so long, I just finished 2 of my finals, phew!  Thanks all for reviewing!  I really appreciate it.  Lani-Anela, I read your story Esca Fantasy, GREAT WORK!  Unfortunately I haven't played the FF8 game yet, but I love the way you've described the characters.  Can't wait for an update!  Rina, I have started reading your Emerald Eyed Goddess, and even though I am not a huge H/D fan, your story is original, and very well written.  I'll be sure to finish reading it soon!  Gwydion…this chapter is dedicated to you!!  (for those of you who haven't read my other reviews, Gwydion is my sister!)  You have been so helpful with this story, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found Escaflowne! (or my love for anime, for that matter!)  Reviewers, PLEASE check out her awesome fan art website (you can find the address in her bio) and her stories New Year, and Prequel to New Year (read them in that order, they are in the Digimon section).  So, to my sis, the Queen of Angst, this one's for you!

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Hitomi,                                                                                    April 13, 1992

            I can't believe it.  I'm scared.  I don't know what to do.  Please help me.  It's my dad, Hitomi…my dad…he…well let me start at the beginning.

            For the past few months my dad has been having really bad migraines.  We didn't think anything of it, and just said it was because of all the stress at work and stuff.  Lately though, they had been really bad, and the aspirin wasn't working anymore.  So, my parents scheduled to meet with a doctor sometime next week but…it wasn't soon enough…Yesterday my dad collapsed.  I remember everything so clearly…He had been standing by the fridge, drinking milk from the carton…Mom teased him and laughed…she loves him so much.  He just made a funny face at her, and kept drinking.  All of a sudden, I saw the milk carton fall and its contents spill all over the floor.  My dad was holding his head, shaking, and then he just collapsed.  I just sat there while my mom screamed.  Folken ran into the room and started yelling.  'What happened, what happened,' he said over and over.  All my mom could do was sob.  Merle had been in the kitchen and was now crying.  There was so much noise…I couldn't take it.  I had to get out of there.  I ran.  I ran away from it all…the noise, the crying, the yelling, the milk spilling all over the place, the image of my dad lying on the floor …everything.  I was so confused.  How could this happen?  My family was finally starting to spend time together.  Was my father going to die?  What would we do?  Would we have enough money to get by?  Would Folken have to quit school to take care of us?  Why….why…why…that word repeated in my head as I ran.  Hitomi, you asked if boys cry a while back.  Yes, they do.  I found myself standing in the park. It was dark out as I stumbled and reached for a nearby bench.  I sat down…and I cried.  I let everything go.  I just wanted everything to go back to normal.  About fifteen minutes later, I saw my brother running towards me.  He'd been looking for me.  At first I thought he was going to yell at me for running away, but he just walked up and sat next to me.  I couldn't look at him, I didn't want him to know I had been crying…Suddenly I felt him hug me.  It was so strange, but it felt good.  I didn't feel so alone.  He started shaking when I realized he had been crying too.  'I'm only 16,' he said.  'What am I supposed to do…I'm scared Van.'  I'd never seen Folken worried before, he was usually so strong and responsible.  Now, he was just as frightened as I was.  I hugged him back and told him we'd work it out together, and that whatever happened he would always have me.  I think it made him feel better because he looked at me and actually smiled through his tears.  The funny thing was, I smiled right back.  

            My dad was rushed to the hospital, and the doctors discovered that he has a small tumor in his brain.  They said there were treatments for it, and that he had a good chance of recovering if he was strong.  He will be going into surgery in a few days after they run some tests.  My family got to see him later that night.  He looked alright, but tired.  Mom said he would be staying at the hospital until the doctors figured everything out. I went over to my dad and just hugged him.  'Van, you didn't think I would leave you guys all alone, did you?', he whispered as he hugged me back.  It felt so good to hear him say that, Hitomi.  

Thanks for listening to me.  I feel a little better after writing all of this.  I'll keep you posted about his condition.  Please write back soon, your letters always seem to cheer me up. 

                                                                                    Your friend,

                                                                                                Van

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *  

Dear Van,                                                                    April 25, 1992

I wrote back as quick as I could.  I'm so sorry about your dad.  My family will be praying for him.  I'm just glad that the doctors have some idea as to what's going on.  It's always really scary when someone close to you gets sick like that.  My uncle had a tumor in his throat once.  At the time, I didn't really understand what that meant.  Then one day he came to visit and all I could do was stare.  I felt horrible.  It was bulging out of his neck…I wanted to cry.  He looked so tired.  My parents talked with him about his condition, but it just made me even more upset.  Suddenly, my uncle lifted my chin with his hand and said 'Hitomi, I'm strong.  I'm a fighter.  Don't cry for me, I'll be alright, you'll see.'  He smiled at me and all the worries and sadness I had vanished.  A few months later, my uncle was miraculously healed.  The doctors couldn't explain it, but the tumor was gone!  He's still living today, and visits from time to time.  Believe in your father, Van.  I'm sure he's a fighter too.  Everything will work out, I'm sure of it.  

In biology the other day, we dissected frogs.  It was so gross!!!  All of the boys had a lot of fun cutting it up, but I was horrified.  Ya, it was already dead, but still!  Kari's frog had an egg sac in it…it was sooooo wrong!  How could they do that, take momma frogs so we can cut them up for no reason!  What's worse, I found out that we have to dissect clams, worms, and crawfish next!  I REALLY hate this class now.  How come boys like doing that kinda stuff?  I'll never understand it.

Kari has a boyfriend now.  It's so strange.  His name is Gaddes.  I don't know him very well, but he seems nice.  The thing is, every time I want to hang out with her, HE has to come too.  It makes me feel like a third wheel, ya know? I saw them holding hands yesterday and all of a sudden I felt sick.  What was happening to our friendship?  Did Kari like spending time with this boy better then me? I realize now what I have been feeling…jealousy.  Is it wrong that I'm jealous of my friends' happiness?  Maybe that's not the only thing bothering me…I've never had a boyfriend before.  The thing is I've never really wanted one until now.  Is that a bad thing?  To want a boyfriend?  Ever since Kari has been hanging out with Gaddes, I've felt really lonely.  Maybe that's why I feel like I need a man.  What about you, Van?  Have you ever felt like you needed a girlfriend?  I guess I should just talk to Kari about my feelings.  Hopefully she'll understand why I've been sorta mad at her lately.  

Well Van, I'm going to go.  I hope you're feeling better, and next time I hear from you I'll be expecting good news!  Write back please!

                                                                        Praying for you and your family,

                                                                                                Hitomi

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

There ya go everyone!!  I hope you liked it, even if it was a little darker then usual.  Please take the time to review!  They really brighten my day;)  Good luck with finals everyone, God Bless!


	9. Drama Queens and Stalker Scenes

Alrighty, time for another chapter.  But first I'd like to address an issue…Some reviewers have been asking me when our two fave pen pals will meet, which is an acceptable inquiry.  The answer: It won't happen for QUITE some time.  I know I may loose some readers with this statement, but I'd like to be honest.  The frequency of letters will be lessening in future chapters due to the complexity of their lives, but there are still MANY chapters until they actually meet.  I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and aren't just skipping ahead until they finally come together.  If that's the case, all the coincidences at the end of the story won't make sense.  Their inside jokes will go right over your head!  Fell free to let me know if you all are ok with this format, although I will not be changing my mind.  If I loose readers because of this, so be it.  I'm more interested in writing a good story, then cutting character development to get to the "good stuff".  Thanks Dariel for your date correction, haha, I didn't catch that at all!  Hope you all continue reading! 

                                                                                                ***Esca-lover

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            Dear Van,                                                                 May 14, 1992

              How is everything?  I haven't heard back from you yet, so I'm assuming that you're busy.  That's alright.  I guess I just wanted to let you know how my talk with Kari went.

            I told you that she was spending all of her time with Gaddes, her boyfriend, right?  Well, I thought waiting a while might be the best thing.  I mean, they hadn't been going out for very long, so maybe if I let them get to know each other things would go back to normal. To make a long story short, the exact opposite happened.  The two were inseparable!!  I would call Kari on the phone and ask her to hang out.  First, she'd say something like, 'Ya!  Of course, I'd love to hang out with you Hitomi!  It's been a while, hasn't it?' and then three minutes later, right after we had finalized plans, she'd get a beep on her phone and tell me it was her other line.  I would end up on hold for at least 5 minutes.  Guess who!  After an eternity of waiting Kari would click back and ask, 'Oh Hitomi!  Gaddes wants to take me to a movie tonight, and I've wanted to see it for soooo long!  Do you think we could reschedule?  I'd love you forever if we could!' This little ritual happened almost every time I called her.  It was either Gaddes this, or Gaddes that.  Even my other friends at school were saying how attached they were.  Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.  If she thought he was more important then me, so be it, but I had to tell her how upset I was.  So, yesterday at school I saw her in the lunchroom with the ever faithful Gaddes at her side.  I stopped my hurl instinct and went over to her.  'Kari?' I said, 'do you think I could talk to you, alone?' She kinda got this confused look on her face and whined, 'Awww Hitomi, I'm sure whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Gaddes too!  He won't tell, promise.'  I looked at Gaddes, and he nodded his head obediently as he firmly grasped Kari's hand.  What?  I couldn't believe she wouldn't take five minutes out of her time to talk to me alone.  Or maybe, I had been replaced.  I was so hurt, Van.  She wanted Gaddes to be a part of our private talk? Fine.  I just needed to get it out.  So, I sat down calmly and started picking at my sandwich.  'Tomi? Weren't you gonna ask me something?' Kari asked.  It was her tone that set me off.  She sounded irritated, or anxious to get the conversation finished.  I slammed my hands on the table and yelled, 'FINE KARI!  Lets get this over and done with!  All I wanted to say was that I miss you, and I wish you would actually care that you don't spend anytime with me anymore…BUT WAIT! You couldn't care less.  Now that you have a boyfriend you've been nothing but high and mighty.  Whenever I call, I get blown off, and whenever we actually DO hang out, Gaddes is always there with us, following like some lost puppy!  He's a nice guy Kari, he really is.  I can tell that he cares about you, and that's great.  But what about our friendship…?  I just feel like I've lost my best friend…and I…I miss you…' I started to tear up so I ran out of the room. I was so embarrassed.  Why was I crying?  I guess I realized how sad I was about the whole thing.  It wasn't about me wanting to have a boyfriend like I had thought.  I just wanted my best friend back.  I could deal with sharing her, I really could.  But why didn't she care!

            I ran to the only place I knew I'd have privacy: the girls bathroom.  I went into a stall and sat on the toilet seat, trying to stop my tears.  All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door.  It was Kari. 'Hitomi?  Are you in there?  Please come out…I'm really sorry…'  It was so strange, Van.  She started crying!  Why?  What was she sad about?  I was kinda shocked, so I opened the door and found her wiping her face and looking really upset.  'TOMI!' she cried and hugged me.  'I'm soooo sorry, Tomi.  I didn't know that I was ignoring you, I didn't mean to, honest.  I was just so excited about having a real boyfriend, that I lost all focus.  I hope you can forgive me.  I've missed you too…Gaddes is fun, but he burps in public! How gross is that!'  Suddenly we both burst into giggles.  'I forgive you, Kari…. on one condition.  You have to buy me ice cream on the way home!' I laughed as I hugged her back.  After that, I felt so much better!  Gaddes even apologized to me for taking up too much of our "best friend time".  He really is a nice guy.  I'm so glad things worked out!  

            Wow, that was a long one for a single story.  Sorry about that Van!  How are things with your friends?  Dilly? Chid?  I hope you are all getting along.  How's your dad?  Did the surgery go well?  Oh!  I forgot to tell you about where we are moving to.  It looks like Chicago, but we are going to wait until the baby is born to start looking.  Mom doesn't want to travel a whole lot until the baby is at least a few months old. Write back soon.

                                                                                                Your Friend,

                                                                                                            Hitomi

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            Dear Hitomi,                                                                        May 30, 1992

            Sorry it took me so long to write back, I've had a huge project that I've been working on, and the family has wanted to spend more time together ever since dad's collapse.  He's doing a lot better!  The surgery went well, and he was able to come home too.  He hasn't been working, so money has been a little tight, but I'm just glad he's all right.  Folken is working more hours now at the Burger King, and I'm looking to see if I can pick up an extra route.  

            Ok, I don't mean to sound rude, but why do girls always have to be so dramatic?  I'm just confused why it takes so long for girls to resolve things.  Dilly and I haven't been getting along either because I've been hanging out with Chid.  So, I asked him after school one day if he was ok with me having other friends.  He said 'ya,' I said, 'cool,' and that was the end of it.  In fact the three of us went out to the beach a few days ago and played sand volleyball against some other kids.  We kicked butt, it was awesome.  Anyways, I'm glad you and Kari worked things out.  I wouldn't want some guy to get in the way of your friendship.  Gaddes is kinda whipped, huh.

            Are you glad you're moving to Chicago and not New York City?  I've heard it's kinda rough there, but I'm sure you can handle yourself.  If you're waiting for the baby to be born though, you still have some time.  I've never lived anywhere but here.  I think it'd be exciting to go someplace new.  Then again, I love California, and I think I'd really miss the ocean if I moved east.  Have you ever been there?  The ocean, I mean.  You really should see it if you haven't.  My mom used to take us to the beach when we were little, right before sunset so we could watch the stars come out.  The game was whoever saw the first star wins, haha.  Now that I look back on it, I loved those times.  Father would come too, before he had his own business.  He would tell us that the stars were magical, and that if you wished on one, your dream would really come true.  'Don't be impatient if you don't get your wish right away,' he would say.  'All good dreams take time.' Ya, I know, it sounds like a rip off of Pinocchio, but I still believed it.   

            So, have I ever felt like I needed a girlfriend, huh?  Honestly I can say no, I haven't.  They seem kinda stressful, haha.  But I guess I've never met a girl I was interested in like that.  Don't get me wrong! I like girls…I'm just really picky, that's all.  That Naria girl has been talking to me still.  You know, the one who wrote the note at the beginning of the year?  She's alright I guess.  Every once in a while she'll bring me some cookies or something, but I wouldn't call her my girlfriend.  I think she just has a crush on me.  Chid on the other hand is always surrounded by girls.  I don't know how he can stand it!  Not that girls can't be fun, but they are always drooling all over him in the halls, it's kinda annoying.  He had a girlfriend for a while, but she started stalking him so he dumped her.  Good move on his part, I think.  When she started looking into his house through the windows at night just so she could peek in on him, it was a little scary.  

            Anyways, I better go.  It's late, and I have to get up early for work.  Have a good day and hope to hear back from you.

                                                                                                Your Friend,

                                                                                                            Van

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Alright! Another chapter down!  Phew!  These keep getting longer, haha.  PLEASE REVIEW!  And to all my fave authors out there, update soon!!!  Have a great day all, God Bless!  


	10. First Kisses and Fallen Friendships

Sorry everyone for the long wait!!  I just moved out of my dorm room and now I am back at home for the summer.  I've had a little trouble remembering "drama" from middle school, haha, so the writers block has been my biggest foe.  I had a couple new readers last chapter!  Great to hear from you!!  Ok…well no real messages for you today!  New reviewees, this chapter is for you!  Enjoy!

                                                                                                                        ***Esca-lover

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            

                        Dear Van,                                                                             June 26, 1992

            How have ya been?  I'm so glad it's summer!  Kari, Gaddes, and I have been making frequent visits to the lake nearby.  It's pretty close, so we ride our bikes there.  Gaddes is really nice to have around sometimes, he's helped us carry things and whenever we play water basketball with the other kids it's  nice to have a tall guy on our team!  Really, he's not so bad, and Kari isn't all over him anymore, so the three of us are getting along pretty well.  I even gave them a one month anniversary present.  They really are cute together.  

            My mom is getting really big now, from the baby of course.  She's always saying how fat she feels, and I just have to laugh.  I think she's beautiful.  I mean, she has a baby inside of her!  Then again I don't know how I would feel in her place.  I've heard birth can be painful, I just hope everything will go well.  My parents don't want to know the sex of the baby until it is born.  I was kinda bummed, but that's alright, whatever it is I'm so excited!  I did the math, and this baby will be 13 years younger then me. That's crazy!  I know my parents are younger then most but still…  When I asked them about it, they said that they hadn't planned on another baby, it just happened.  Kinda like an "oops".  I don't think you really need the details.  

            Last week, I went to my first boy-girl party.  It was fun for a while, but then we started playing this game called truth or dare…ever heard of it?  Everyone sits in a circle, boy then girl, then boy then girl, etc.  The first person asks the person to their left, "truth or dare".  Then that person picks what they want: a question that they have to answer truthfully, or a dare of any kind that they have to follow through on or they will suffer the consequences.  I didn't really want to play, but if I left, then I would get made fun of, so I sat down.  Gaddes and Kari were there too, so I felt a little better since I wasn't alone.  We started playing, and the first few people had it easy.  They were asked questions like 'have you ever had a crush on your best friend's boyfriend?' or 'have you ever stolen something?', and were challenged to do dares like 'hold your breath until you're about to pass out' and 'stand on your head for ten minutes'.  I started to get comfortable with everything, so when my turn came, I said "dare!".  BIG MISTAKE.  The boy sitting next to me was known for causing all sorts of trouble in school.  His name was Miguel, and he was older then most of us because he had been held back a grade.  He looked at me with an evil grin and I instantly knew I had picked the wrong choice.  'I dare you…' he smiled, 'to kiss me straight on the lips for 5 seconds!'  I suddenly felt sick.  Van, how come guys can be so cruel!  Everyone started snickering, while Miguel taunted, 'Come on Hitomi…give me a wet one!  You asked for a dare, and you got it!'  I looked at Kari for help, but she looked just as scared as I did.  I couldn't back out…then I'd get made fun of the whole rest of the summer!  Plus, I'm sure no one would ever invite me to a party again.  I had to do it, no matter how disgusting it was…but wait!  Would all the boys think I go around kissing _anyone_?  I'd ruin my first kiss.  And the girls would certainly gossip about it…I was so mad at myself for picking a dare!!  Miguel just stared at me with a menacing look.  'What's a matter, Hitomi…don't you like boys?'  That did it.  I grabbed his face, and kissed him flat out.  Half of the crowd groaned, while the others counted down from five.  '5…4…3…' It seemed like an eternity!!!!  Plus I felt so gross!  Here I was kissing my first kiss with the meanest kid in school.  Why was he even invited! I prayed it would end soon… '…2…1…time's up!' Thank goodness!…so I thought.  Miguel wouldn't let go of me!  So I did the first thing that popped into my mind…I pushed him hard and slapped him across the face.  'How dare you!  You're nothing but a mean, hateful boy,' I screamed.  All the girls cheered!  It felt really good to hear all the guys laughing at the bully on the floor.  Miguel glared at me, but I just laughed with everyone else.  It felt good to get him back, Van!  He got up and just stalked off, leaving the game.  From then on the rule was made: no kissing dares!  I was like the hero of the day.  Kari gave me a big hug and Gaddes said that if Miguel tried to pick on me at school, he'd personally take care of him for me.  I'm so glad I have great friends!  So, the lesson is, be careful when playing truth or dare Van!  Always pick truth, haha.  

            Well, I think that's enough for today.  Hope your summer is going well!

                                                                                                            The Conquering Heroine,

                                                                                                                                    Hitomi

P.S.  Only a few weeks till my birthday! I'll be 13, woohoo!

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Dear Hitomi,                                                                                    July 15, 2003

'The Conquering Heroine,' huh…hahahaha, sorry that made me laugh.  Truth or dare sounds rough, I'm glad I've never played.  Sorry about your first kiss being ruined, that guy was a jerk.  He got what he deserved.  I wish I coulda been there to smack him myself!  No one messes with a friend of mine.  

Anyways, you remember last letter I told you how I thought girls were too dramatic?  It turns out I have no idea what I'm talking about.  I thought Dilandau and Chid had worked things out.  Looks like I was wrong…it's a long story, get ready.

Yesterday after school Chid comes up to me and asks if I'd like a ride home.  I accepted, when all of a sudden Dilly comes up behind us and asks if he can come too.  No problem so far, right?  So, the chauffeur dropped me off first.  I said goodbye to my friends and went inside to watch TV. Two hours later I get a phone call from Chids' dad, asking if I've seen him.  I told him everything I knew, which was basically nothing.  I figured Chid had just gone to the arcade or something.  I told my mom I was going out, and skateboarded around our old hangouts.  Nothing.  He wasn't at the arcade, the beach, the boardwalk, or the movie theater.  I didn't know where to look, so I called Dilandau from a pay phone.  When I asked him if he had seen Chid, he laughed kinda weird and said, 'Maybe you should take better care of your friends, Van Fanel,' and hung up.  Something was wrong, I could feel it.  I raced to Dilly's house as fast as a could.  You remember how I said that Dilandau mentioned he was fine with me having other friends?  It turns out it was all an act.  As I knocked on the trailer door, I could smell something burning.  Dinner maybe?  No…no one was home.  But how could that be?  I had just phoned a few minutes ago.  I walked softly to the backyard and peered around the bushes.  It was horrible, Hitomi.  There was Chid, tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth while Dilly danced around him holding a lighter.  'Why don't you let me fix your hair, blondie!,' he taunted.  'I think you need a trim.'  With that, Dilandau pulled out some huge scissors and in a blink of an eye had half of Chids' long hair chopped off.  I wanted to stop him, but it all happened so fast…Dilly then took the lighter and lit the fallen hair on fire.  'You really should be more careful when stealing my friends…you might get hurt,' Dilandau threatened as he waved the fire in front of Chids' face.  I was so angry.  How dare he try to run my life.  'Dilandau!' I yelled coming out of my hiding spot.  'Stop it right now!  What do you think you are doing!  I don't care if you like Chid or not, just stop it!' and with that said I jumped at him.  I guess I hadn't really been thinking.  After all, Dilly still had his lighter.  We wrestled around and threw punches, both of us trying to best the other.  Finally, I was able to pin him down.  'What are you doing Fanel…I was doing it for us!  You're my best friend, and that preppy Chid brat ruined everything.  If he didn't have cash you'd still be hanging out with me, but no, you're a two faced mooch who wouldn't know real friendship if it slapped you in the face!' he screamed, and managed to wiggle free.  'What are you talking about, Dilandau…I'm still your friend, and I thought it was fun hanging out with you.  But ever since I became friends with Chid you've been a real jerk.  You're the one who set our treehouse on fire, aren't you…all because you were jealous?!?!  That's crap.  Why didn't you just tell me about it, instead of beating on Chid?  I thought you were better then that, but I guess I was wrong.  Don't come around me again if all you're going to do is bully my friends, got that?' I yelled as I untied Chid from the chair.  Dilly looked like I had punched him in the stomach.  'So you're saying…we can't be friends?' he muttered under his breath.  'If you can't learn to be friends with my friends, then no, we can't,' I said firmly.  What was I supposed to say?  Chid could ask his dad to press charges and then it'd be all over.  'If you want to be mad at someone Dilandau, be mad at me…understand?  I just want things to go back to normal,' I finished.  Dilly glared at me.  'Sorry Fanel, no can do.  If you wanna hang with a putz like Chid, fine by me.  Just don't ever come looking for my help, got that?' he growled and stormed into his trailer.  Chid said he was alright, and that the only thing Dilandau had done was screw with his hair.  It turns out that Dilly had asked Chid to hang out with him at the trailer until dinner.  So, a few hours later when Chid's dad tried to call his sons' cell phone, there was no answer.  The chauffeur had forgotten how to get to Dilandaus' house, so it was a big mess. I got Chid home safely, and his dad thanked me.  We made up some story so that Dilandau wouldn't get in trouble.  Thankfully his dad bought it.  I don't really know what to think, Tomi.  I really thought there was some good in Dilandau, but I guess not.  Maybe someday we can be friends again.

See, I told you it was long.  Anyways, thanks for listening.  I'm glad you're excited about the new baby coming, and you seem to be having a great summer.  I hope it continues.  My dad is strong enough to work now, so the money situation is getting better.  Oh, and happy birthday, I almost forgot.  You're 13 now, right?  Me too, but I'll be 14 in November. Well I better go.  Have a good one.

                                                                                               Your friend,

                                                                                                           Van

P.S. The coloring page is from Merle, she said she wanted to give it to you for your b-day.  I think she likes you a lot, you're kinda like the sister she never had, haha.  

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

There you are everyone!  The Reader Is Now Blind, you hit it right on target!!  (in your review you hinted that the whole Chid/Dilly issue was too quickly resolved.) Good Eye!  Alright, enough from me, God Bless!


	11. Life is Precious

Ohhhh yeahhhhh, it's summer vacation! Good news, I got a new job! Not that anyone cares…just thought I'd share that little fact with you all. JUST A NEATO TIDBIT: today's chapter is actually related to a personal experience, and I'll share it's relevance in my closing notes. I'm considering the idea of responding to reviewees in my closing notes. Let me know what you think! Yet again, I must ask everyone to read "EscaFantasy" by Lani-Anela, she just updated! For all you action-packed fan-fic enthusiasts, this one's for you! Also, "Souls of the Past" by Sailor Hope, it's a ghostly treat! Alrighty, enough of my rambling, on with the show!

***Esca-lover

***********

Dear Van,August 10, 1992

I wrote you as soon as I could…something's happened. I'll try to explain everything clearly, but some of it still confuses me. It's just all so sudden…sorry, no more rambling.

It's my mom, well, and the baby too. A few weeks ago my family was enjoying the weather by having a picnic in the park. The day was so beautiful, and the temperature just right. My dad was barbecuing, while Kohaku and I fed the geese bits of bread. Mom was reclining on a blanket reading a favorite novel when suddenly she gasped loudly. I looked over at her for a second, but assured myself that the baby had just kicked again (it was happening a lot now) and continued antagonizing the birds. She said she was just feeling a little weak, and that maybe some food would help. My father made sure everything was fine, and went back to burning lunch. About two weeks later, my mom was feeling more intense discomfort, so my father took her to the hospital for a check up. They came back with worried looks on their faces, but said nothing. Was something wrong? I wondered. I trusted them to tell me if something was up, and pretended not to notice their expressions. A week later, my mother collapsed in our home. I was so scared! My father told us to get into the car as he carried my mom to the passenger seat. What was happening? Was my mother safe? I didn't know what to think, Van. 

The next few hours were a blur, I'm not exactly sure what happened. All I remember is spending a lot of time in a waiting room, and worrying about my mother. Dad was a wreck, and talked with the doctors whenever they appeared. I cuddled next to him and squeezed his hand gently. "Is mother going to be alright, dad? What's going on?," I asked, wishing to know what the doctors had told him. He looked down at me, not even trying to hide the sadness on his face. "Tomi, I think you're old enough to handle the facts…I'm sorry honey, but mom is very sick. We found out at the doctors check up two weeks ago, but we didn't want to worry you. She has something called toxemia," he explained, and swallowed hard. "What that means is her blood pressure is very high, and her body is retaining water. She has swelling in her face, hands, and feet. The doctors aren't sure what causes this disease, so there isn't anything that could explain why your mother has it," he finished slowly. "Will she be alright?" I asked. This sounded serious, and the fact that my dad was almost in tears really worried me. "I don't know sweetie, I don't know…The weakness your mom felt was because of the baby. Even though it is only 7 months old, it wants to come out. The doctors may be performing a C-section as we speak…that's when the baby isn't delivered in the normal way. They have to cut and opening in your mothers stomach to get the child out…do you understand?" my father asked softly. All I could do was nod and hug my dad closer. Surgery? A baby coming early? Cutting open my mom's stomach?! I didn't know what to think, I was too stunned. It seemed like just yesterday I had been laughing with my brother while geese chased us…now I was in a smelly hospital worrying if my mom and my new sibling would be ok. Just then, a tall man in a white coat came to my father. "Mr. Kansaki…I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's possible that you may loose your wife and unborn child. If we are only able to save one of them, which should we save?" the doctor implored. No…this wasn't happening. Not to my family…not to me. How was my father supposed to answer that! How could he choose between a precious baby created by love and the woman of his dreams, his childhood sweetheart. I remember dad telling stories about when he first saw my mother. It was in sixth grade. She had been wearing a white blouse with a burgundy, crushed velvet jumper. He remembered her curly, chestnut hair bouncing as she walked down the halls. She turned and smiled over her shoulder at him just before entering her classroom. "Wow," was all he could say, and from that moment he knew that she was the one for him. They spoke from time to time, but nothing was ever serious. When my mother was in college, my dad finally got up the nerve to ask her out. The rest is history. They were married after a year of dating, and started a family. Life was near perfect. Van, fairy tales like that don't come true everyday! How could my father choose to loose her…I knew instantly which he would choose. Sure enough, my dad tearfully looked into the doctors eyes and pleaded, "Save my wife…please…"

Next, we waited. And waited. And waited. I drifted off into a troubled sleep, when all of a sudden I awoke to the sound of my father crying. But wait a minute…he was smiling? "Hitomi, Kohaku, wake up guys! Your mom is going to be fine!" he cried as he hugged us tightly. "There's more…the baby, she made it! Yes she, it's a baby girl, you have a sister!" I was so happy Van! In a matter of minutes all three of us were allowed to see our mother. She looked so tired, but her smile let me know that everything was going to be alright. "I love you, mom," I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, sweetie. I'm so glad you children are here," she sniffed as she ruffled Kohahu's hair. Mother reached for daddys' hand and looked into his eyes. "Sorry to scare you, hon, I didn't mean to," she smiled through tears. My dad stroked her hair and kissed her hand. "Just don't do it again, ok?" he whispered lovingly. It took me a second to realize that there was something missing…the baby! "Mom, where is our new sister? Can we see her?" I asked. The smile on her face faded as she explained the situation. "Well Hitomi, the baby decided to come two months early. Because of that, there were some complications. Our little girl is sick with Jaundice, and isn't fully developed. She has a small hole in her lung, and needed an IV in her scalp. On top of all this, she only weighed 3 pounds…the good news is that she seems to be fighting back. The little one has a strong heart, so if she keeps holding on, she may survive," mother finished, and sighed. "All we can do now is wait and pray that she'll be alright. You can look through a window into the NICU(Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) and see her in an incubator," father told us calmly. I understood about half of what they were saying, but deep down I knew that in the end my sister would make it. One question burned in my mind. "Mom? Dad? What's the baby's name?" I asked curiously. My brother tugged on my arm saying, "I wanna know too!" My mom grinned at us, saying "Treena. Her name is Treena." I got to see her Van. She was tiny. The diaper, even though it was the smallest size the hospital carried, was huge on her. There were so many things hooked up to her little body that it was hard to see her face. A feeding tube went to her nose, and another hose went into her chest to close the hole in her lung. "Hang on, litle Treena," I whispered as I touched the glass window keeping my from her. "Hang on." 

Life is so special, Van. I haven't realized it until now. I'll let you know Treena's condition the next time I write. Hopefully, everything will be fine, and she'll heal quickly. Pray for her, would you? And give Merle a hug for me, the coloring sheet is hanging in my room. 

Your friend,

Hitomi

P.S. Ummm, about Dilandau…it might be best to stay away from him for a while. He scares me. Hope Chid's hair is growing back quickly! *Hugs

***********

Ok everyone! Wanna know my secret??? I WAS THE BABY! And my parents did actually meet and fall in love just like the story describes. My mom did have Toxemia, I was 2 months early, and my father was indeed asked about which life to save. They called me the miracle baby. Almost all the details were true, I had to fictionalize and guess at tiny parts of it. My mom kept that burgundy jumper, and I wore it when I was in sixth grade, haha. Life is just too precious, treasure every moment. 

Only one letter this chapter, it's a lot to handle. I'm already starting the next one, so hold tight, it will be out very soon! God Bless!


	12. The Red Punch Strikes Again!

OK PEEPS! Chapter 12 is coming right up! First, a word of thanks to all 4 of you that reviewed my last chapter! You're reviews were very sweet, and your right, adding a personal story always makes the story more real. I hope you continue to read on! I don't have a lot to say today…but I'd love it if you'd check out Dillpops story, Nine Months, if you haven't already. I read it today and it's a really interesting read! Another new favorite is Black Eyes, Blue Tears, by Dahee Fanel. EXCELLENT! It's a moving one-shot that just totally made my day! And now…..Ch 12!

***Esca-lover

*****

September 2, 1992

Dear Hitomi,

I received your letter a few weeks ago, but didn't know how to respond. I thought about it for a long time. I guess I'm just amazed at how strong you and your family are. They have been through so much lately. From the surprise baby, to moving, to your mother getting sick, to an unexpected surgery and premature sister. I can't believe you were able to give me all the details so vividly. I bet writing that letter was hard at first, huh. Is your mother completely well now? It sounded like she'd recover pretty quickly, I hope that's the case. And your sister, Treena? How is she doing? Have the doctors said anything about how long she'd have to stay in the hospital? She sounded so small and helpless…It makes me realize how lucky I am to have a younger sister of my own. You believe in Treena so much already, I'm sure you'll be a great older sister. What does your brother think about another sis? Ok, enough questions for now. 

Well, eighth grade has started, and the student government decided to throw a beginning of the year dance. I've never been to a dance before, but I've heard stories. I didn't really want to go but…well…here's what happened. Naria has a twin sister Eriya. Eryia has a crush on Chid. Chid has a crush on her as well. So, it was Naria's bright idea that I go with her to the dance, and Chid would go with her sister, kinda like a double date thing. I wasn't too thrilled with it, but Chid said it'd be a good experience for me to get out and have some fun. I thought about it, and since Naria had been so nice to me lately, I thought the least I could do was take her to a dance. I asked her to go as friends, and she agreed. I was afraid she was going to suffocate me with the hug I got afterwards. Anyways, I ended up borrowing one of Chid's suits, since we're about the same size. I felt so weird, all dressed up like that. My mom said I looked all grown up while my brother just laughed and said, 'Girls have gotten to you already bro, watch out!' Needless to say I chucked my shoe at him. Chid had the chauffeur bring out the limousine and picked all of us up. I think that was a little over the top, but I guess if I had a limo lying around I'd drive it too. Naria actually looked kinda cute in the little silver dress she was wearing. I'd never really noticed before. Anyways, after the chauffeur dropped us at the school, we went into the gym, which was covered in streamers. There were already couples dancing, so the twins grabbed me and Chid and dragged us onto the dance floor. I was so uncomfortable. I didn't want to dance, dancing was for sissy guys. I knew why I had stayed away from these things in the past. So, I slipped away and told Naria I'd get her a drink. I walked to the punch bowl just in time to see Dilandau with his date. I didn't even know the girl. He just glared at me, and gave me the finger. ( So ya, Hitomi, I guess we're still enemies.) I ignored him, and continued my mission. I got two cups of punch, and started walking back. Naria waved and as I got closer, I decided dancing wouldn't be so bad after all. Chid was making a fool of himself, but he looked like he was having fun at it. So, with my mind made up, I strode up to Naria and held out her drink just in time to get pushed from behind…the red punch went everywhere, including Naria's dress. All I could do was hang my head as she stuttered, trying to find something to say. 'I'm really sorry, Naria,' I mumbled. 'I was pushed and…' 'It's ok, Van,' she sighed. 'But now my dress is ruined…what am I gonna do?' Eriya took her sister to the bathroom to clean up while Chid teased me. 'Nice going Van,' he laughed. 'But don't worry, she took it better then most girls would!' I guess he had a point. I waited outside the girls bathroom, and when she came out, she looked a little better. 'Hey Van. Don't feel bad, it might not stain, and it's only on the top of my dress, so maybe my mom can fix it somehow,' she smiled. I still felt horrible, so I took off my jacket and gave it to her. 'Here ya go,' I said. 'If you wear this, it'll cover that spot up.' She blushed a bright red, but took it after all. It was big on her, but now the stain was hidden. Naria pulled on my hand. 'Come on Van! Enough of this, lets dance!,' she giggled. So, we did. All four of us ended up having a good time in the end. Chid's dad even gave the chauffeur cash to take us out to ice cream afterwards. I was a little embarrassed when Naria kissed me on the cheek goodbye, but I guess she's not so bad after all. 

Well, I think that's all for now. Let me know about your family, ok? Hope to here back from you soon. 

Your friend,

Van 

*****

September 19, 1992

Dear Van,

Wow, aren't you quite the lady's man, haha. I'm glad you had fun at the dance. See, they aren't so bad after all! I've only been to one, but I loved it. Anyways, I thought I'd update you on my family situation. 

My mom is fine now, thank goodness. She has her normal energy back. My dad still baby's her sometimes, but I think it's cute. Treena was able to come home yesterday! She had to stay in the hospital for a little over a month, but she's with us now. The doctors had to seal the hole in her lung, so she has a small scar on her chest. Her head had been shaved in the front for the IV, but her hair is growing back quickly. She's so adorable, Van! Treena has the biggest eyes I've ever seen. The guys will be crazy for her, I'm sure. My brother is already talking about protecting her. He's really proud to be an older brother. 

Kohaku and I helped turn our spare room into the baby room all last week. It was tough work, but now it's freshy wallpapered with giraffes and baby elephants. There are stuffed animals everywhere! It has to be the cutest room I've ever seen!

Ok, enough with the fluffy girl talk, haha. My parents have decided to stick around here for a few more years. Moving to Chicago can wait, they said. Right now they just want to make sure there aren't any further complications with Treena's health. I'm actually glad that I'll be living here longer. It's such a pretty neighborhood, and I'm not ready to leave all of my friends yet. 

Well Van, I know this is a pretty lousy letter, but I've been really busy trying to help out my family so nothing really interesting has been happening to me. I guess you'll just have to wait till my next letter to find out any juicy details about my life! (if there are any…::wink:: ) Thanks for all your support Van, I'm really grateful. 

Thanks again,

Hitomi

******

There ya go everyone, I made this chapter short because I intent to skip ahead a year or two in the next chapter. Review if ya like! Thanks again, God Bless!


	13. End of Part One: Author's Note

Hello to all my reviewees! I just had a few things I'd like to share, don't worry nothing too serious. The last 12 chapters were fun to write, but they've become more difficult to keep interesting! Maybe I'm alone on this, but my chapter 12 seemed a bit "under par". For this reason, I've decided to take a 2 week break from this story. DON'T WORRY, I will be continuing! I just need time to recoop and recover from writers block, haha. I have some story ideas in mind, but any suggestions would be helpful. I'm trying to think of situations that every teenager go through, so, if you have a favorite dilemma, let me know in your review! Or, you can email me at Esca_lover@hotmail.com. 

The conclusion of the previous 12 chapters ends Part One of _Ink Stained Hands_. I'm anticipating three parts total, but that's all I can reveal! ::wink:: I've decided to reply to all my reviewees in this Authors Note. That's right…..EVERY REVIEWEE EVER! Call me crazy, but I really appreciate all the feedback. It's great to hear from all of you, and I hope you'll keep reading! Well, here it goes…the names will be listed in no particular order…enjoy! Oh, one more thing…be sure to read my closing notes…they hint at a possible new story of mine! Ja ne!

***Esca-lover

******

****

lilchibi: hey! Thanks for reviewing chapter 1! I hope you'll continue writing. Enjoy the future chapters!

****

Tbpeppy: thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you find this humorous, ahaha. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off.

**CinderellaxVan**: my first reviewee! Thanks so much for being a loyal reader! I've aways enjoyed your writing, and hope to see more from you soon!

**MaboroshiTsuki**: I love you!! I have to admit, I look forward to your reviews the most. They are always entertaining and encouraging all at the same time. You've been reading since chapter one, and I truly appreciate your loyalty. Your stories are fabulous, and your input is very refreshing. I especially love how you told me stories of your childhood in your reviews! Isn't it funny how people love to share about memories? Anyways, you seemed to start a trend with that, a few other reviewees replied with stories of their own, haha. MT!! (thats what my sis calls you, lol) I totally forgot about the scar, and after I read your review for that chappie I felt so dumb! No fears, he will get it sooner or later, haha. He just wouldn't be the same without it! Thanks again Anne! How's PFL coming? ::wink, nudge:: no hurry……it's just that you made Van so cute…no…hot!! Hahaha, love the personality you gave him. OK, enough from me, hope to hear from ya soon!

**The Reader Is Now Blind**: Hey! I've always enjoyed your reviews, and consider your stories the most humorous out there! They are definitely in a class by themselves. I'm really glad you chose to review my fic, thanks for being such a loyal reader! Please continue writing!

**Revia**: thank you so much for your reviews! I love your comments, and I'm glad you like the story so far! Yes, the period chapter was so fun to write, hahaha. Thanks again!

**Rina**: you've been so great! Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! You've been one of my faithful reviewers from the beginning! Oh, and just so you can rest assured…they will meet eventually! I'm not sure if I ever replied to that question…sorry if I'm just repeating myself! You weren't afraid to correct my Japanese schooling…thanks for the honesty!! In the end it was just easier to change it, haha. I'm sorry it took so long to review your story!! I like it a lot, and hope you continue!! (Emerald Eyed Goddess) I'd be honored if you mentioned me in your intro, haha. Thanks again, keep reviewing!

**Hitomi21**: Hello! Thanks for all your comments, I hope you continue reading! I really appreciate your kind words!

**Quintessence**: Hiya, thanks for all your support, I hope you really enjoy this fic. Your comments have been really helpful, really! Thanks again!

**Paige Moonsword**: I've missed you! I know you reviewed early, but I hope you've read the latest chapters! Your reviews are really cute, ahaha, thanks for everything!

**Naria**: thank you for all your helpful reviews, please keep reading!

**Windsoffortune**: thank you!! All your comments have been really helpful. I appreciate your attention to detail, hope you continue reviewing!

**Niffer**: wow, I just have to say thank you for encouraging me and letting me realize just how special life is. Thanks for all your insight, and I'm glad you could share some of your real-life story! I hope you continue writing, and also wish you and your boyfriend the best!

**I-Wuz-Muffins**: thanks for all your support, keep reading!

**Jk**: Sorry you thought the story was a bit slow in the beginning, you're right, there isn't a huge twisting plot. I hope the recent chapters have been more enjoyable! Please review again!

**Ruby**: ahaha, yes…chocalate does help your….ummm….time of the month, hahaha. Van and Hitomi are cute…aren't they…thats why I was so sad with the ending of the series!!! Dahh… Thanks for your reviews, hope you continue reading!

**Dilly's lover**: you and Dilly huh? ::wink:: I love the name, hahaha. I must say, Dilandau is one of the most characters to write for. Hope you've enjoyed his role in my story so far. Please reply again!

**Dariel**: what can I say!! You are one of my fave reviewers! Thank you for all your encouragement and insight! I like how you come across very real, down to earth. You have a mature writing style, and hope you continue reviewing!!! Thanks so much for all your commitment! I really love your story Angel of Mine! Thanks for your email, I'll be sure you write back soon, haha. My emailing skills are a little lacking…I take forever, lol. Afan from Germany, sweet! Ummm….what do I know how to say….Oh! Welche wonne, welche lust….something something…in meiner brust… hahaha, thats about all I can remember. Anyways…thanks again for reviewing! Danka!

**SabineballZ**: thank you for all your reviews!! I'm sorry I haven't read your stories yet, but I plan too!! Your comments are always encouraging, thanks again!

**Ru**: hey! Hope your weekend with friends was fun a while back, haha. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue reviewing!

**Atari**: I loved your comments in Chapter 6…they were EXACLTY what I was going for with this story! Thank you for understanding!!! I hope you continue reviewing, your insights are well thought out. Thanks again, hope you keep reading!

**Toni**: Hello! I hope you finally wrote your penpal from Japan, hahaha, I bet they were missing you! I'm glad you like the KK stuff, I thought it was pretty amusing myself. I hope you keep reading and continue reviewing! Thanks again!

**Dillpops**: hey!! Thanks so much for your reviews!! Short, sweet and to the point, haha. Thanks again for taking the time to review, and I hope you enjoy the future chapters! Dilandau is soo fun to write for….::wink:: The two will meet in Part Three…I hope you can wait that long!!! Please stay with this story, you won't regret it!

**Lani-Anela**: I am absolutely IN LOVE with your story!! If only I had a PS2…hahaah. I know I've told you this before, but your style of writing is so vivid and detailed! I ADORE IT! And, your action sequences make sense! THANK YOU! I can picture it all happening in my head, fabulous work! Thanks again for all your helpful comments, I always look forward to your reviews! Please continue reading!

**Gwydion**: what can I say sis…this is all your fault!! I've been hooked on this site for a while now, and it's all cuz of you!!!! Silly anime….i love it though, haha. Hurry and post your Digi fic! Oh, and seriously thanks for helping with the plot, even though this isn't really your type of story. Dilandau is really fun to write for, your right. The crazy characters always are. ::STEALS JESUS:: dah…….i love Tai and Davis!! Ja ne, Gwydo! Love ya!

****

Burns: thanks so much for reading my story!! I always find your reviews touching. You almost cried at chapter 11? I'm so touched!! It was an emotional chapter to write. Thanks for all your positive comments, and I hope you stay with me for the rest of the fic! Hope to hear from you again soon!

**Kiya**: hey! Thanks for all your comments, I hope you continue reading! Let me know how you like the future chapters, k? 

****

fireangel: hahaahha, "two thumbs up" I LOVE IT! I feel honored you like it that much, thanks!! I hope you continue reading, and review frequently!! Thanks again!

****

Dahee Fanel: thanks so much for all your reviews!!! I must say I was surprised to find like 10 reviews from you all at one time, hahaha. I LOVED IT! I'm so glad you like the story!! You are one of my fave authors, I just adored your story Black Eyes, Blue Tears. It was incredible! I only wish more people read it!! I just want to shake them!!! Oh, and the Musical you wrote, loved that too! You're a very talented writer, and I'll be reading more of your stories soon! Thanks again for all the feedback! ::bows low:: I'm honored!

****

Van lover: I'm so glad you found my story! I hope you enjoyed it so far, and I can't wait to hear your future comments! Thanks again for the feedback!

****

Cynthia: I must admit, I laughed when I read your review! I had just watched the movie Boys and Girls, and the scene with the "period on the plane story" popped into my head. I guess I thought that this was a big deal for Htomi, not to mention a humor moment, haha. Besides, in Hitomi's mind, she'll never meet this guy, so who cares what he knows, haha. But thank you for your opinions! I appreciate it! Hope you continue reading!

****

Ria Fanel: thank you for your comments!! I hope this story still holds your interest! Please continue reading, and thanks again fr your support!

****

Starzie Chick: thanks SOOOOOO much!! I'm really glad you love my story!! I tried for something original, and I'm glad you approve, hahaha. No one has ever called my story gorgeous before ::wink:: thanks again for all your support!!!

*****

PHEW! That took longer then I thought!!! Anyways, thank you all again!! I have another story idea, and I believe I'll be posting chapter one fairly soon…I know I know…I always said I'd never start another story until I've finished this one. BUT I am really excited about this new story idea, and it might be the break I need. Just as a sneak peak…I'm venturing into the darker, sci-fi realm. Millerna will be the first prominent character, but the others will DEFINITELY be the final focus of the fic. You'll see when I start it. I will be using total freedom with the characters personalities, but I think you will approve. If any of you wish to give me pointers on writing a darker style, let me know! Again, my email is esca_lover@hotmail.com. Thanks again everyone for all your support! LOVE YOU ALL! God Bless! 


	14. Don't Call Me Vannie Boy, Nerd Lover!

Well hello again everyone! As promised, I am now updating after 2 weeks exactly. Thank you all for your patience! My break was fabulous, and my story ideas replenished. Also…some of you asked about my next story…well, the first chapter will be posted shortly as a teaser chapter. I'd like to get your comments, see if the idea intrigues anyone, haha. Some new stories to check out: _My Last Breath_ by MysticalDreamer, _Of a Dream _by CinderellaxVan, _Souls of the Past _by Sailor Hope (fave of the moment!), _Digging Up the Past _by PeachesandCream, and _Coming Home _by Tevrah. All of these are really refreshing stories! I especially love the story by Tevrah, great start, interesting plot twist, twinge of saddness…I give it two thumbs way up! Ok…now for an age check on my stories characters! It gets really confusing, I know!

The year is now 1994…….

Van: 15 (16 in Nov.)

Hitomi: 15 (Just turned in July)

Kari (this is Yukari, only with a nickname!): 15

Gaddes (Karis' boyfriend): 16

Dilandau: 15

Chid: 15

Folken: 19

Merle: 12

Kohaku (Hitomi's younger brother): 13

Treena (Hitomi's baby sister): 2

On with the show!!!

***Esca-lover

**********

__

Two years and many letters later…

**********

September 23, 1994

Dear Van,

I can't believe it's sophmore year in high school already…time flies so fast. Little Treena is trying desperately to talk, although most of what she says is nonsense, haha. Kohaku is now in middle school and loves it. How's Merle handling the switch? 

I'm sorry about your break-up with Naria…how long did you two officially go out? About a year and a half, right? I hope you guys will stay friends, you seemed so close. You're right though, when the feelings die, it's time to move on. We're still young, ya know? Relationships are still new. Speaking of break-ups, Kari finally told Gaddes how she really felt. She wants to see other people for a while to find out if he's really the one for her. He took it pretty well and agreed that 'exploring other options' was a good idea. I'm not sure if they will get back together eventually or not, but I think a break will certainly be healthy for them. Besides, he's a junior this year, and planning for college will take up a lot of his time towards the end of the year. 

I told you about Dryden, didn't I? The guy at my work that asked me out? Well, here's the short version. I started my new job at Old Navy about a month ago, remember? Dryden works there also and is training to become an assistant manager. He's 18, and a senior at a different high school. I'd describe him as the intellectual type, and he's not bad looking either, haha. I love his long, dark hair…Ok, I'm sure you don't care to know that! Anyway, a while back I was standing behind a register, completely bored out of my mind, when suddenly Dryden came up to me and casually asked, 'So…how do you like your job so far?'. It was customary for the 'manager types' to check up on the newbies, so I stifled a yawn and replied with a not so enthusiastic 'It's great.' He laughed and gave me a wink. 'Don't worry, not all jobs are this exciting.' We chatted for a while about school, friends, and life in general. He wants to go to college for business and science, but his dream is to travel the world and learn all he can about it. I found it all fascinating, and almost forgot to check out a waiting customer. For the next week we talked on and off as work allowed. He was the highlight of my job, and found myself blushing when he asked for my phone number. He called me later that night and asked if I'd like to have dinner and a movie with him the next day. Of course I said yes!! Here was a decent, responsible, older guy asking me out…ME! Not some supermodel or genius, me! I was flattered to say the least, haha.

The date itself went pretty well. We ate at the Olive Garden, my favorite Italian restaurant, and almost missed the movie because we were talking so much! We saw Dead Poets Society, definitely a must see! During the movie, Dryden put his arm around me, it was so cute! He really is a sweet guy, I'm glad he found me. After the flick we decided to go out for coffee. There was a jazz combo playing softly, and the lighting was so romantic! He said that this place, the Jazz Café, was his favorite spot in the city. I can see why! We continued gabbing late into the night while sipping our cappuccinos. When I looked at my watch I realized how late it was and told him I should probably be getting home. Dryden sighed and said, "That's too bad…I could talk with you all night, Hitomi. It's been a wonderful time, hasn't it?" Ooooo, how he made me blush! He's so sincere and polite! All I could do was smile and nod, but he got the message. When we arrived at my house, he walked me to the door, gave me a hug goodnight, and then winked at me over his shoulder. "Until we meet again, Hitomi," and he was gone. PHEW, talk about a great first date! I'm sorry if I'm boring you, I was just so excited I had to share.

Is it me, or is there way more homework this year?! I swear I've spent 2 hours a night studying and doing calculus problems. It's surprising that I actually have time for a job, let alone a social life! 

Well Vannie Boy, I better go, haha. Please write back soon, I want your opinion on my current crush. Honestly, what do you think? Let me know, you owe me the truth!

Your friend,

Hitomi

**********

October 3, 1994

Hey Hitomi,

I'm glad everything is going well with you, even if your new man is a nerd! I'm kidding, he sounds like a nice guy, but his favorite place is a Café? Sounds a little fishy, don't ya think? I mean, most guys love a steakhouse, or maybe a wing place, but a Café? Must be the whole intellectual thing, it's not really my forte. It's good that you're making friends at work. McDonalds isn't fun at all, but it's a job. Then again I'm not exactly a social butterfly like yourself, lol. Maybe if I tried to make some friends there I'd enjoy it more. Oh well, we'll see. 

Naria and I hang out every once in a while, but it turns out she's already dating someone else. I guess I wasn't that hard to get over. Apparently he's loaded and spoiled rotten. She'll like that…she always did want a rich boyfriend. Are all girls like that, Hitomi? If so, I'm screwed. My family has just enough to make it by. I always thought girls wanted a good guy who promises to be their knight in shining armor, not a materialistic egotist. Woah, whipping out the fifty dollar words, I'll tone down my bitterness now.

Merle is doing well, thanks for asking. She loves her new school, and instantly made friends with every girl in her class. Our phone line is never free, so it's a good thing you don't try to call me, haha. Folken is at college now, so the house feels kinda empty. True, now I have the bedroom to myself, but it was nice having him around to get me out of trouble. 

Dilandau has started a gang called the Slayers. Scary, I know. I've tried to talk to him every once in a while, make sure he's doing alright, but I think he's headed for trouble. Right now his groupies are into vandalizing school property at night. I just hope Dilly doesn't give in to his urge to burn the school down. As much as a shorter school year would be fun, I really don't feel like retaking the year somewhere else. I saw him smoking a cigarette yesterday on the bleachers. He offered me one, but I turned him down. 'You always were too soft, Fanel,' he smirked. 'Maybe someday you'll actually start living.' I didn't know what to say to him, so I just kept walking. 'Van! You've got a spot with the Slayers if you ever wise up,' he yelled to me. I turned and gave him a smile. 'Thanks Dilly, but I don't think your gang has a place for a goody-goody like me. Stay out of trouble, alright?' He just laughed. 'Sure thing, Fanel, anything for you,' he chided, taking another long drag on his cigarette. Deep down, I think he just wants to feel needed. His family life isn't exactly pretty. He still lives in the rusty trailer with his mom. His dad's an alcoholic and shows up long enough to cuss them both out. I guess that's why I don't just leave him alone. I wanna be there for him if he ever needs a friend. Oddly enough, I think he feels the same about me. Otherwise, I'm positive he'd have his cronies beat the crap out of me, haha. 

Homework? What's that?? Ok, ok, enough teasing. My biology class is killing me. I have a huge cell project due next week and I haven't even started. Guess I should probably do that, huh. I'll write you again soon, Hitomi. Don't let that Dryden guy pull a fast one on you, alright? 

Your friend,

Van

P.S. Haven't I told you five times now??? Don't call me Vannie Boy, you nerd-lover! ::wink::

**********

YAY! Another chapter finished! Hmmm, a little short though. Nothing too extreme this chapter, but who knows what awaits our pen pals next posting…….should be soon. Please review! Thanks again for all your patience! God Bless!!


	15. No Fireworks and the Holloween Bash

Hey all, I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated sooner!! FF.net has been evil…it wouldn't let me upload anything! It's a long story, so I won't go into it, haha. Thanks to all my peeps that reviewed last chapter, it's good to be back! This chappie is dedicated to my fan-fic buddy MT (you know who you are!), lol! I was supposed to have it done before you went on vacation…looks like I failed ::sniff:: Enjoy everyone, and be sure to check out my other story, "Whispers of the Mind." The extremely short prologue is the only thing up right now, but I hope to update it by the end of the weekend. Ja ne!

***Esca-lover

**********

October 19, 1994

Hiya Van!

Wow, the last few weeks have been pretty eventful. Dryden and I are going steady now. He is NOT a nerd, Van, he's just more into books and science then sports, haha. (How's soccer going anyway! You haven't mentioned it since you made the varsity team last year as a freshman.) I don't think a Café is fishy at all, Vannie. It's actually quite sophisticated, so there. Alright, enough teasing for now, lol. 

Last week Dryden took me to the museums' space exhibit. Ya, at first I was like, why would we go here? Not the typical date hangout to say the least. Little did I know he had an ulterior motive. We strolled the halls, looking at different spaceship models, alien findings (so they say), and were able to try on astronaut equipment. So far, the date had been strange, but more interesting then I had thought it would be. We'd been there for about an hour when suddenly Dryden took my hand and squeezed it gently. 'This is the real reason we came here,' he smiled and motioned to a small doorway. I looked at him, puzzled by what he had said. He opened the door…It was amazing! The room exploded with stars and galaxies! There was no lighting aside from the glowing orbs on the walls. 'See? Isn't this beautiful?,' he whispered and pulled me into a close embrace. 'This is the planets section of the museum,' he explained. 'This room was the beginning of my fascination with science. My parents would bring me here all the time when I was a child. Do you like it?,' he asked, his eyes hopeful. I was speechless, Van! He was sharing his past with me! No guy has ever done that before…not without a lot of persuasion, that is. (Well…I guess _you_ have, haven't you. Poor Van, you don't count, haha) Not only was he sharing it with me, he wanted me to be a part of his past experiences! Talk about a sensitive guy! 'I love it,' I finally managed to blurt out. 'It's like I'm seeing into your soul, Dryden…thank you…' I looked up at him and smiled. All of a sudden my heart started pounding really hard…he was looking at me so intently. I felt myself blush, so I laughed nervously. 'What?' I giggled. 'You're so special to me, Hitomi,' he said solemnly. 'I hope you feel the same way…' His voice trailed off as he reached out and tilted my head towards his own. Then it hit me: HE WAS GONNA KISS ME!!! My heart was screaming for joy, but my body was so nervous! My first real kiss ever! What if I did it wrong? What if I was a terrible kisser? What if I had bad breath? What if…and as my thoughts rattled on, it happened. He kissed me…

…and then it was over. I was confused to say the least. I was expecting fireworks to go off in my head, or maybe symphonies playing in the background…but there was nothing. Dryden pulled away and brushed the hair out of my eyes. Luckily he didn't catch the disappointment in them. We left the museum and went our separate ways, a fast kiss exchanged before parting. Am I weird, Van? I just didn't feel anything behind his kiss…should I be upset? Should I talk to him about it? Maybe I'm looking into this a little too much. *sigh* Why did my first kiss have to be so…so blah! AHHHH! Ok, I'm stopping…I promised myself I wouldn't obsess. Keep me to that, alright?

Aside from that little glitch, our relationship is doing well. We just don't kiss a lot, that's all. My mom thinks it's cute, haha. She says we're saving the best parts for when we're more serious as a couple. I just laugh. Maybe she's right. Holloween is coming up, any plans?? I'm going to a costume party at the end of the month, I'll let you know how it goes. Any ideas on what I could dress up as? 

Ok Van, no more girly details, you're off the hook. I have yet again loads of homework to finish up before the weekend is over. Wish me luck! Bye-bye!

Hugs,

Hitomi

**********

October 30, 1994

Dear Hitomi,

Well, I had a whole bunch of ideas for your costume party but I don't think you'll get this letter in time. So, I just won't tell you, haha. Whatever you dressed up as, I hope you had fun. I actually had a Holloween party of my own, and guess what? You get the details. (Hey, it's only fair, I had to hear all about your kissy stuff!)

Here's what happened. Chid decided that he wanted to throw a party on Holloween night and invite all of the kids in our class. That's like 500 people…ya, his house is big enough, scary huh. Anyway, a few of us were talking over lunch and thought it'd be cool if we could turn his home into a haunted mansion. Chid got all excited and started planning right away. He called all sorts of companies looking for the best decorations, scary music, costumes…you get the picture. His parents even let him change some of the lighting for visual effect. They hired people to come in and set everything up, but I decided to come over early to make sure they didn't need any help. All I can say is, WOW. You should have seen this place, Tomi. Cobwebs hung from the iron gates and a masked sentinel opened them silently, allowing me to enter. As I walked down the long driveway, I could hear spooky music playing softly. Pumpkins littered the yard, while a black cat stared at me from the front porch. The dismal, cloudy sky added to the whole scene. Two hooded figures opened the front doors of the mansion, and as I stepped into the room the doors 'SLAMMED' shut. Ok, I admit it…that made me jump. Chid saw me from the staircase and laughed. 'What do you think so far, Van?' he said, and jumped down the steps. 'It's great,' I told him. 'The yard looks awesome.' Chid smiled broadly. 'The yard? That's nothing. Let me show ya around.' So he did. Thick, dark drapes were hung from the windows. Fog machines gave off swirls of mist. Black light was everywhere. Creepy organ music filled the place, and random, costumed servants haunted the floors. I could go on and on, Hitomi! Everything was perfect, even the food was made to look like monkey brains, eyeballs, and animal entrails. 

After Chid was satisfied with my tour, we went to his room to pick out costumes (he had several to choose from). After lots of debating, Chid decided he would dress as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. He was the host, so it would be best if he could be recognized. The outfit came complete with a light saber…talk about cool. I don't usually get into dressing up, but my Zorro costume was just plain sweet. It looked exactly like the outfit from the TV show. The black, long-sleeved, silk shirt that laced up the neck, the tall, riding boots, the hat and mask…even the sword. I opted out of the mustache, though. Didn't want to deal with it. 

Pretty soon, guests started arriving and the DJ kicked the party into full gear. Besides dancing, people could bob for apples from a steaming cauldron, carve pumpkins, or just wander through the halls. There were contests for best costume, food-eating, loudest screams, you name it. The whole place was packed, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Suddenly, the front doors slammed open, and screams were heard. Chid and I rushed over to see what had happened. Trouble had arrived.

There was Dilandau and his entire gang, right on the doorstep. Dilly was dressed as a pretty gruesome grim reaper, while his groupies wore skeleton costumes. The leader twirled his scythe casually and entered the room. 'So, the richie is throwing a Holloween party, huh?' he sneered and brought the blade to Chid's throat. Dilly leaned towards my friend and stared at him from under his black hood. Several girls gasped, and began whimpering. The whole room became silent, save the haunting music in the background. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed for my sword. It was fake, but someone had to stand up to the gang. I was about to pull it out when Dilly laughed wickedly and whispered, 'Trick or Treat, pretty boy.' He removed his weapon from it's menacing position and smirked at the both of us. 'Mind if we join you?' His question hung in the air for several moments as Chid contemplated the situation. I looked at my friend and nodded. It was a rare occasion when Dilandau actually asked permission for anything, so I figured everything would work out. Chid gathered his courage. 'You can stay, all of you, on the condition that you promise not to upset any of my guests,' he said firmly. 'Fair enough,' the reaper shrugged, 'now let's party!' Everyone applauded, and things went back to normal. Members of the Slayers were dancing with everyone else, and Dilandau even congratulated the guy who beat him at one of the contests. 

The next day at school, everyone was raving about how awesome Chid's party was. Everything had worked out great, even after a Slayer managed to spike the punch. It was a lot of fun, I have to admit. 

You asked about soccer, right? Well, it's just not as exciting as it used to be. I'm considering dropping out next year. Of course, I'm not quite sure what I'll take up instead, but who cares. I'm sure I'll find something to fill my time. 

So, you and Dryden kissed, huh? I guess I should congratulate you, haha. Don't worry about the first one lacking fireworks. Maybe he's a terrible kisser, lol. Anyway, I'm sure it's not your fault. What do you two do in your free time? I mean, the planetarium is nice I guess, but how does he treat you at work? It sounds like he cares about you, but maybe you're better off with someone else. You shouldn't have to stress about the relationship, ya know? Then again, I might not want to open my mouth about dealing with the opposite sex, haha. My last date didn't go so well. She ended up vomiting on me at a restaurant. Needless to say I won't be calling her again any time soon.

Well 'Tomi, I better be going. Schoolwork yadda yadda, blah blah blah. Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Van

**********

There ya go everyone, hope it was alright. Leave me feedback, I love hearing from you!!! The next chapter is already started. I will update again by the Monday. PROMISE! Love you all, God Bless.


	16. Enter Prince Charming

Alright, so I updated late…….Weds. is ok though, right?? My fam got in a huge fight on Monday and working out those issues took some time. Then…I had a sorta date on Tues. haha (went putt-putt golfing, ate at Arbys). Hope you'll forgive me. Don't have many notes for today…although I did find out I have a giant-me!!! *giggle fits* Long story……enjoy this chappie! Oh, and check out MT's new story _Come Home To Me, _it's a twist on the normal happy go lucky Hitomi life story;) Also, I updated my _Whispers of the Mind _fic…please consider reading it, I spent a lot of time on it, haha. *waves bye*

***Esca-lover

**********

November 10, 1994

Van…

You were right about everything. I can't believe I was so stupid…I just didn't see it! This past week was the worst ever. I was so humiliated. Please let me get this out, I need to vent. 

Everything was going great for me. Well, almost everything. Schoolwork was getting lighter, no major projects due, I've been getting along with my brother, Treena is walking…but my relationship with Dryden was really confusing. Sometimes I got the feeling that he didn't really want to be with me. It was weird. We'd go shopping together, eat out, laugh, have a good time, and then when I went to work I'd get ignored or passed over. I had no clue what was going on. Then it happened. 

Our store was throwing the Holloween party I was talking about. Dryden told me that he'd meet me at the designated place at 7. Cool, nothing wrong there. I actually thought this would be better, then I could surprise him with my costume. It was gorgeous. I dressed as a pixie. The emerald green bodice was studded with rhinestones, and my hose had an embroidered ivy pattern. I wore tiny, green, satin slippers, and shimmering makeup. My hair was left down, but it sparkled with glitter hairspray. The final touch was my favorite. Large, iridescent wings that seemed to shine…for once I felt truly beautiful. I arrived at the party around 6:30, I wanted to get there before Dryden. There were people everywhere, and I chatted with several of my friends. They all made so many compliments! I was having such a good time…until my boss came up and comforted me. I was slightly confused to say the least. 'What are you talking about, Marc? I haven't lost anything, no one's died, whats up?' I laughed. Suddenly all the co-workers around me got really quiet. 'She doesn't know,' they began to whisper. My mind was swirling with nightmares. My family, were they safe? Did something happen? 'Marc! Tell me what's going on!' I stared at him, my whole body shaking. 'It's about Dryden…' I froze. 'Is he alright??? Did he get in an accident?? What??' Marc shook his head sadly. 'Why don't you ask him, he's over there.' What? That wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to arrive until 7. Confusion swept over me as I pushed my way into the other room. 

Pain.

Betrayal.

Sadness.

Anger.

All of these emotions hit me like a wall, as tears began to cloud. There he was. My perfect, nerdy boyfriend. The guy who shared his secrets with me. Plain as day, in front of everyone…making out with a blonde. 'What…' was all I managed to get out. The two broke apart and stared at me. Dryden started stuttering. 'Hi-Hitomi…what…what are you doing here so early? I…I can explain,' he balked. I recognized the girl to be Millerna Aston, a cashier I worked with. She smiled slyly and slipped onto Drydens' lap. 'He's mine now, Hitomi,' she glared. 'Why don't you just run along and let us big kids have some fun.' I was on the verge of tears when she added coyly, 'Oh, by the way…nice costume, try growing into it will ya?' That was it, I was done for. My vision blurred as I burst out of the room. I went outside for some air. The nerve of her! Now, not only did I feel cheap and used, but I felt ugly. Girls are horrible Van, don't ever date again…you'll be better off, trust me. 

I sat alone on a bench outside my bosses home for quite some time. People were having too much fun to notice me. Besides, I was still the new girl. Half of them didn't even know my name. It was beginning to get chilly out, and I cursed myself for forgetting a jacket. My wings were drooping, my satin slippers ruined, my make-up a mess from my outpour of tears, and I was cold. Life couldn't get any worse. 

'Are you alright, miss?' a soft, gentle voice spoke to me. I gazed up and swore I had to be dreaming. There he was, my knight in shining armor…literally. A tall, completely gorgeous guy with long blonde hair was dressed in a suit of armor from head to toe. He had removed his dark blue cape and was offering it to me with a look of concern spread across his beautiful face. (I swear Van, this guy was HOT.) All I could do was blink at him, confused. 'Are you talking to me?' I blurted out. He laughed lightly saying, 'Well, you _do _look like a damsel in distress. Anything I can help you with?' I didn't even know this guy, but in a matter of seconds I was crying on his shoulder. I told him everything. From the blah kiss to the ho-bag Millerna. None of the details were spared. After I was finished ranting and sobbing, I was quite exhausted. Suddenly, Dryden and Millerna were seen leaving the building. The stranger saw my gaze and asked, 'Is that him?' I nodded dully, fighting off a fresh batch of tears. Without warning the knight strode over to my ex and angrily punched him in the face. Needless to say I was in shock, along with half the witnesses. 'Wha-What was that for?!' Dryden sputtered. 'You call yourself a man,' the blonde seethed. 'Look at what you've done to this lovely creature! (he was pointing at me!!!) She's been nothing but loyal and kind, and yet, you decide that slut is more important then your girlfriend!' Dryden hung his head and sighed. 'I deserved that…thank you.' He glanced in my direction, his eyes full of guilt. 'I'm so sorry Hitomi…I didn't think. I've had a crush on Millerna for so long, and when she came up to me at the party and started whispering things in my ear…I-I lost control…Please. Please forgive me.' I was so hurt Van. I couldn't trust him anymore. 'I forgive you,' I managed to get out. 'But…it's over between us. Over.' With that I stood up and walked to my car, still hugging the knights' cape. I turned to walk back and find him, but he was there next to me. 'Oh.' I said, startled. 'Thank you…thank you for standing up for me. It was really sweet,' I whispered and handed him his cloak. He simply smiled, nodded, and began to walk away. 'Wait!' I shouted. He turned, and gave me an unreadable look. 'What's your name? It's only fair, ya know. You know mine,' I laughed nervously. With that, he knelt down, took my hand, and kissed it. 'Allen. Allen Shezar.' I blushed like mad, and gazed into his eyes. 'Will I ever see you again?' I asked, my eyes never leaving his. 'As sure as night follows day,' he said softly. With that, he rose, and bowed slightly. 'Until then, fair lady,' he smiled, and disappeared into the night. The whole thing was like a fairy tale!! It was truly mind-boggling. I still haven't been able to determine if it really happened, haha. One thing is for sure though, Dryden and I are finished. It's been really strange at work, but I'll get by. It's just a job. 

Well Van, I feel better after writing all this down, thanks again for bearing with the drama. I hope you're doing well in school, and in life. I'll let you know if I find out more about the mysterious knight, Allen. Have a good one!

Your friend,

Hitomi

P.S. Happy B-Day Van!!! You'll be 16, right? Good luck with your drivers test, I'm sure you'll take it right away, haha. No wrecks!! *crosses fingers!*

**********

November 25, 1994

Dear Hitomi,

Wow, I'm sorry about what happened with Dryden. As much as I thought he was a nerd, I never would have pegged him as a cheater. And don't worry about what Millerna said, I'm sure you looked beautiful…ummm, anyways. Thanks for the birthday card, and you were right on with the drivers test. I took it last week. Yes, I am now have a license, but that's a story in itself. 

Last week my dad took me to the DMV for my drivers test. Sounds simple enough, right? Well, I was sitting in the waiting room, staring off into space when I hear my name called. No, called isn't the right word. Barked. I heard my name barked from the opposite side of the room. My head turns, and standing there with a clip board is the biggest, crankiest looking older man I've ever seen. He was a giant, I swear, with salt and pepper hair, and a huge scar through his left eye. I walk over to him, too terrified to say anything. 'You alright son? Not scared of me, are you?' he said gruffly. I gathered my courage tried to sound confident. 'No sir,' I lied. Ok, you might laugh at me 'Tomi, but I was totally freaked by this guy. He was probably old enough to be my grandfather, but was strong enough to lift a semi. Hmmm…maybe not that strong but still…he was big. The old man laughed roughly and told me to lead the way. After he checked all the turn signals and break lights, he got into the passenger seat. I almost lost it, he barely fit into the honda civic. 'Van, was it?' I nodded. 'I'm Officer Ganesha, but you can call me Balgus or sir, whichever you prefer. This test is a piece of cake if you've practiced. Have faith in yourself, you'll do fine.' I couldn't believe it. The big guy was actually trying to calm me down. 'Thank you, sir,' I said, relaxing bit by bit. I went through the maneuverability with no problems. Didn't hit a single cone. Balgus looked impressed. It's not over yet, son. Pull out onto the street over there.' I did as I was told. The rest of the test was actually pretty simple. You'll even be able to do it, hahaha. I'm kidding, 'Tomi! I went over the 25mph speed limit once or twice by accident, but it's all good. He just looked at me sternly and said, 'Make sure to keep it slow on these back roads, boy, they can get people in a lot of trouble.' I passed with flying colors, haha, and the big guy even gave me a pat on the back (I almost fell over). 'Nice job kid, good luck,' he said proudly. It's funny how we judge people, ya know? I thought Officer Genesha was going to be this mean, crabby old man when in reality, he's a pretty nice guy. Learn something new everyday I guess.

My dad had a really bad headache the other day, but he's feeling better now. My mom was getting worried, but when it cleared up she decided he was fine after all. She gets so jumpy when dad feels badly. I think she's still worked up from that time he collapsed a few years ago. I keep telling her that the doctors removed the tumor and said he was cancer free, but you know moms. How's your family? It's good to hear that Treena's walking. Tell Kohaku I said hi. 

About this Allen guy, did he really say 'as surely as the night follows the day'? Wow. Talk about a real winner. What is he a poet? Ok, ok, I'll stop. I'm glad he punched Dryden in the face, at least he's got guts. Long blonde hair, huh? Where do you find these guys, 'Tomi? I thought _I _was the one who lived in LA., haha. Just be careful, alright? You did just break up with someone. You wouldn't want this guy to be a rebound, would ya? Sure, you say he's hot, but make sure he'll treat you right before you go out with him. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you…I mean…that is, uhh, you know what I mean. Oh, and about not dating girls, thanks for the warning but I think I'll take my chances. All girls can't be that bad. Look at it this way. You're a girl, and probably the best friend I've ever had. Whenever I've needed someone to talk to, you've been there for me. I appreciate that…a lot. So, if there are girls like you out there, I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll see.

I went surfing yesterday, even though the water was pretty chilly. It was about 67 degrees outside, and I'm lucky I didn't catch a cold. It was nice though, I hadn't gone in a while. The waves were perfect, and the sky was really blue. It was nice having some time to myself, ya know? Just me, the water, and my new surfboard (got it for my birthday). Talk about peaceful. I could really concentrate on my form and technique, and when the waves died down, I just sat on my board and let my mind wander. Talk about a good day. What do you do to escape, Hitomi? 

Well I better go. Thanks again for the card, it was hilarious. I put the ten bucks in my trip jar. (I'm saving up cash for when I graduate. I've decided to celebrate by traveling someplace with my friends. We haven't decided where yet. Possibly the mountains in Colorado.) Hope you're enjoying all that snow in Indiana! 

Your friend,

Van

********** 

There ya go everyone, hope ya liked it! A lot of you have been asking when our two pals will meet…that's top secret info I'm afraid! You'll just have to read and find out! Be patient, it'll be worth it I promise;) My other fic, _Whispers of the Mind, _will take longer to update. It's a little more complex, LOL. God Bless!


	17. Double Date and the New Years Scare

Alright…it's official….I'm a HUGE loser for leaving you all hanging for so long! Good news though, if you're reading this you realize I'm obviously updating!! It's been so long…however, I think this lil' summer edition will hit the spot for all you loyal readers. You'll probably want to briefly skim-read the previous chapters (SO SORRY) just so you know what's going on. However, if you choose not to, here's the EXTREME mini version:

Hitomi and Van are pen pals since elementary school (sixth grade); they are now sophomores in high school.

Hitomi has experienced her first period, first kiss, first date, first break up, and is now hyped on her first crush

Hitomi also has a new baby sister named Treena, supports her friends Kari (Yukari) and Gaddes during their love mishaps, is possibly moving to a big city in the near future, and has no clue that Van may be interested in her.

Hitomi believes Van to be a true, trusted friend that she can always look to for support.

Van deals with different issues like best friend rivalry between Chid and Dilandau, a semi-dysfunctional family that is on its way to recovery, his father almost died, his girlfriend breaking up with him (Naria), and several minor things that have gradually changed his way of looking at life.

Van really values Hitomi's friendship…he's never been so open with a female before, not even with his own mother.

Van is beginning to have feelings for Hitomi, as hinted in his last letter.

TA-DAH! There ya go, my mini synopsis. There are WAY more subtleties that you'll want to read about if this story is new to you, however I hope that it helped my previous readers. Now…ON WITH THE SHOW!…(finally!)

Esca-lover

* * *

December 14, 1994

Dear Van,

Hello!! How've ya been?? I'm so proud of you, passing your drivers test! You're now a threat to humanity, congrats, haha. Seriously though, if I would have had that Officer Genasha (or Balgus guy whoever he was), I probably would have been frozen stiff. I don't know, the whole driving thing just doesn't excite me. I'll probably wait until I'm 18 to take the test, then I don't have to pay for Drivers Ed. Besides, Gaddes always liked to cart me and Yukari around anyways.

Speaking of those two star-crossed lovers, they are still on the fritz. Kari has been trying to date other guys, while Gaddes remains content with hanging out with me and his other guy friends. No, he's not gay, haha. You understand, male bonding time. It turns out Allen, that knight at the costume party, actually lives down the street from him. Gaddes says he's a nice guy, and even offered to relay my phone number. I told him not to, but of course he did it anyway. Well, a week went by, and no call. I guess I felt some dissapointment, but then again, I didn't even really know the guy. In the end I decided that a mere boy wasn't worth the stress, and gave up on the idea all together. The end? Not quite.

The other day, Kari and I were strolling the mall when she spotted a cutie chatting with a sales clerk. When he turned around and faced us, I was shocked. There he was!! Right in front of me! The knight from before…with brown hair? I told Yukari I knew the guy and before I grasped what was happening, she pulled me up to him and waved.

'Hi! Remember her?' she beamed, and pointed at me. I was so embarrassed…If I had been outside I would have bolted. The tall hunk gave us a confused look and scratched his head.

'Are you sure we've met before?' His voice was so familiar, but I wasn't quite sure of how that could be possible.

'Hey wait a minute…aren't you looking for a blonde, 'Tomi?' my friend questioned. Kari laughed and winked at the brown-haired boy. 'Sorry! Wrong hair color,' she remarked, but as we turned to walk away the guy yelled,

'Wait! You're looking for a blonde who looks just like me, am I right?' We turned to face him, both nodding slowly.

'Ya, we met at a costume party…he dressed as a knight,' I affirmed.

'Sounds like him,' the man smiled. 'You're looking for Allen, my twin brother!' Talk about a strange situation…my rescuer had a double. I glanced at Kari to catch her reaction. Oh ya…she was hooked.

'Soooo…' she began, 'You have a name?' She batted her eyelashes and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. Really Van…if I ever pull this kind of behavior, slap me, alright? Geez. When it comes to flirting, Yukari is the master, haha. If I tried any of her "moves" I'd look like a freak with an eye twitch and a nervous habit.

'Amano,' the tall hottie grinned. 'And you are….?'

'Yukari,' she giggled, 'but call me Kari.' My smitten friend stuck out her hand.

'Nice to meet you, Kari,' he winked and accepted her handshake. 'You're not interested in my brother too, are you?' he smirked.

'No way. Blondes aren't my type.' Gag…all the shmoozing was killing me! I decided to cause trouble, mwaha!

'No..' I agreed, 'she likes 'em tall, dark and handsome. Know anyone? She's available.' SUCCESS! Kari must have turned five shades of red! It was great! One point for me. Amano laughed.

'Actually I do. Plus, he's got a blonde twin brother who likes short-haired brunettes…are you available?' he added smoothly. You guessed it, it was my turn to change colors. Kari laughed and pointed at me.

'What'a matter, 'Tomi?' she teased. 'Answer the man!' I mumbled 'yes' and pinched Kari. She deserved it! We all exchanged phone numbers and decided to try and make a double date that weekend. As Amano left, Kari and I turned and walked quickly to the nearest bathroom. We raced inside and let out all the laughter we had been holding in…ya, we got some funny looks from the old lady drying her hands, but we didn't care. The irony of the situation was just too funny.

'Oh…my…_gosh_, 'Tomi! That guy was so hot!! And he's got a twin to boot!' she gushed as she grabbed my arms and started jumping up and down. 'Not only that, but we're going on a double date with them!!! How sweet is that!' I laughed so hard that I felt tears running down my cheek.

'We are such nerds, ya know that, Kari?' I teased her. Suddenly a realization hit me and I once again exploded with giggles. 'You know…if we marry them, we'll end up with the same last name!' Yukari screamed happily and added,

'You're right! We'll be sisters-in-law! The craziness, I can't take it!' Ya…It took us quite some time to recover. Now that I think about it, it really shouldn't have been that hilarious…musta been the stop we made at Starbucks. The extra caffine always messes with my system, haha.

That Saterday I got a phone call from Allen saying that he and his brother would meet Kari and I at the local bowling alley, and then we'd go out for dinner afterwards. I spent the whole afternoon trying to pick out an outfit that was cute and casual…not an easy task with my wardrobe. So, I went to Kari's for the necessary accessories (She had the most adorable corderoy flares! It's a good thing we are relatively the same size). Sorry Van…I'm babbling. Anyway, when we arrived at Charlies (the bowling place), there they were! Allen and Amano were chatting with each other, both looking fabulous. I had to pinch myself…yes this was really happening! I squeezed Kari's hand and whispered 'good luck'. She just winked and mouthed 'no problem'. That's so like her…she's so confident with guys. I was really nervous, my hands were sweating. The guys saw us and waved, and when Allen smiled at me and offered his arm I nearly froze.

'Relax,' he grinned, squeezing my hand. 'You look great.' I blushed and managed to say thank you. Fortunately, my worries seemed to melt away, and the four of us had a great time bowling. First, Allen and I played against Amano and Kari. The twins bowled pretty well, however Kari proved to be the best at the game. So, whatever team Kari played on won! Even when we tried switching things up and played guys vs. girls, Kari was still the winning element. Amano couldn't have been prouder and kept rubbing it in Allens face that his date was the better bowler. Allen would just smile and remind his brother that they were both being beaten by a girl.

After Charlies, we went to a little restaurant just a few blocks away from the bowling alley. Do you like Mexican food? If so, and you're ever in the area, I have to take you to La Charreada! That's where the four of us went, and the food was soooooo good! Unfortunately, I managed to spill salsa on my white shirt…ya, you can laugh, it's pretty funny in retrospect. Kari offered to retrieve a spare shirt she kept in the trunk, to which I gratefully said yes.

"Hey Amano, wanna come along? I don't want to get mugged in the parking lot," she teased. Her date laughed and followed her to the car. Suddenly, I realized the situation…Allen and I were alone! My heart was beating so fast. 'Calm down, 'Tomi', I kept telling myself.

"Hitomi," Allen spoke softly, interupting my inner chanting. "I've really had a great time tonight. Would you mind if I asked you out again? We could double date with Amano and Kari, or it could be just us…what do you say?" I blinked. Was this really happening? I couldn't hold back a huge, dopey smile.

"Sure!" Oh wow. I felt like such an idiot! The guy of my dreams is asking me out and all I can say is "Sure!"? Sometimes I think I need mental help, seriously. I blushed like mad, but Allen simply laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Great, I'll be looking forward to it. No salsa next time, I promise," he teased. I poked him in the ribs and pouted for effect just as Kari and Amano returned from the parking lot.

"Where have you two been?" I asked innocently and added, "Amano, are you wearing lipstick?" Yukari feigned shock while Amano reached for a napkin, his face changing shades. Allen joined the fun and chided,

"Pink isn't really your color, bro. I'd go with some warmer tones." I changed my shirt and returned to the table, only to find the other couple had left.

"They got tired of waiting," Allen grinned. "Care for a ride home?" Of course I said yes, and we chatted casually the whole ride home. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder…will he kiss me tonight? Would that be too soon? Then again, Kari and Amano had kissed. Would Allen kiss me simply out of pity or the fear of being outdone by his twin? What if-

"Hitomi?" Allen was standing with the passengerside door open; we were already home.

"Sorry," I laughed nervously. "I guess I got distracted." Allen walked me to my door and reached for my hands. I was frozen stiff, Van, I could barely swallow. Did my breath smell? Would my chapstick taste good? What if my lips were dry? I-

"Hitomi?" Allen chuckled softly. I looked into his eyes. "May I kiss you? If it's too soon, I understand. I just…" I don't know what came over me. Before I could stop myself, I had wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me! I kissed him! Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind…at all, haha. You remember the kiss with Dryden? This was TOTALLY different. Fireworks, an orchestra, and applause were ringing in my head. This was a real kiss! A REAL kiss! I didn't want it to end…but it had to…my dad had just flicked on the porch light! Talk about feeling guilty! We broke apart just in time to see my dad standing in the open doorway.

"I think it's time you went home, young man," he said sternly. I was mortified. How much had my dad seen?

"Goodnight, Hitomi…Mr. Kanzaki," Allen nodded respectfully and returned to his car. As Allen sped away, my father simply shook his head at me.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Hitomi, please?" Relief swept through my body.

"Of course dad! It was just a kiss, I promise. You can trust me," I smiled and skipped upstairs to my bedroom.

"It's not you I'm worried about trusting!" my dad called up the steps before heading to bed. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my pajamas before jumping under my comforter. I bet all dads say that to their daughters. Just think Van, some dad will probably think that about you, haha.

Wow, sorry about this letter! It's all so…so…girly. What can I say, guys have been on my mind. Speaking of guys, thank you so much for all the encouragement in your last letter. You always say just the right thing to cheer me up! I'm so lucky to have you as a friend, SO lucky. I'll be careful with Allen, I promise. The moment something smells fishy I'll call it off, I swear. Don't worry about me, Van, please? You asked me how I escape in your last letter. Honestly, I usually climb up the oak tree in the backyard and read your letters, haha. They make me realize that other people have crazy lives too, ya know? If I'm not reading those, I'm usually daydreaming or listening to the neighborhood sounds. Dogs, kids laughing, birds, stuff like that. It's calming, kinda like my own little ocean…ok, sort of, you get the picture. I've never been to the real ocean before. If I ever go to California, I'll look you up and we can go together, ok? You can teach me how to surf and everything, haha, although I'll probably be horrible at it. You have a trip jar? Forget Colorado, come and visit me in Indiana! Ok, so it's not the most exciting place in the world…at all, but it'd be fun, wouldn't it?

Well, I gotta go, dinner is ready. Hope to hear from you soon!

Friends forever,

Hitomi

* * *

January 25, 1994

Hey Hitomi,

How's it going? I'm doing pretty well. Christmas break is over, and school is back in session unfortunately. I was really enjoying my free time… But such is life, I suppose. It sounds like you're on cloud nine over there. I must admit your last letter was VERY girly, but it's all good, I don't mind. I hope Allen is treating you well. Oh, and I promise not to worry…(crosses fingers). I'm sorry, I'm a guy, it's what we do. But hey, if your dad approves, then maybe he's alright. So do the four of you double date a lot? How is Gaddes in all of this? Poor guy, I feel for him. I felt honored that my letters helped you escape reality, haha. Really though, I'm glad they help you out. I feel the same about yours. They always make me smile, ya know? Anyways, not a lot has happened here…except an extremely eventful New Years Eve party.

We threw the party at my house, and it involved my family and a couple of friends. Folken was home from college and had invited his current girlfriend, Sora. She's pretty cool I guess. Merle had a few classmates over, and I invited Chid and Dilandau. I didn't know if Dilly would come, but I thought I'd try. There was all kinds of fried food; shrimp, mozzarella sticks, pizza rolls, etc. Chid came over early and we kicked around a soccer ball on the beach, while Folken and Sora talked with my parents and Merle played in the yard with her friends. About an hour into the party, we all headed indoors for food and crowded around the television. It's tradition to watch the ball drop in Time Square. I've always wanted to go there on New Years Eve, maybe someday I'll actually get the chance. Anyway, there were fifteen minutes remaining on the clock when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I heard my mom gasp,

"Dilandau!" so I turned to the door only to hear her yell "Someone call 911, quick!" Folken raced to the phone as my dad jumped from his seat to carry Dilly to the couch. It was horrible. His face was swollen black and blue, along with his arms and legs. An ugly cut ran down his cheek, oozing blood. All I could do was stare, horrified. I could hear Folken talking with the emergency service as Chid ran to his car for a medical kit. My mother was adjusting pillows under Dilandau's head while Merle and her friends stared silently.

"Van," my dad ordered, "Get a glass of water and an ice pack, will you?" I nodded obediently and did what I was told. It was all so sureal, Hitomi. I didn't really comprehend what was happening until I tried helping my friend sip the water I had brought.

"Dilly," I whispered. "What happened?" He groaned and touched his cheek tenetively.

"I guess this'll leave a scar, huh," he joked, attempting humor as he looked at the blood on his palm.

"Ya," I sighed, "Maybe…" I decided not to push my questions. Just then the ambulance arrived, and the paramedics loaded Dilandau into the back. As the new year began, my brother was taking Merles friends home, my mom was making phone calls, and my father, Chid and I were on our way to the hospital. Not exactly what we all had in mind for a holiday party…as I sat in the car I realized how trivial traditions like watching the ball drop seemed in comparison to taking care of your best friend.

About two hours later, Dilly was in recovery and had told the police everything. It turns out Dilandau's father had come home drunk, demanding a steak dinner (of all things) from his wife. She told him that there was no steak in the fridge, and he blew up at her. She tried calming him down, but that just made things worse. In his drunken rage, Mr. Albatou began beating his wife with his fists. Dilandau was actually on his way to our party when he witnessed his dad abusing his poor mother. Well, you know Dilly, that set him off. He grabbed a hockey stick from his room and ran at his father screaming obscenities. He'd protect his mom with his life, she was the only family he had. His father threw the woman across the room and turned all of his anger towards his son. Dilandau fought back as best as he could, but was beaten pretty badly. The cut on his cheek resulted from when his father grabbed a broken beer bottle from the floor and slashed at his face. After seeing that, Dilandau's mother gathered strength and courage enough to grab a nearby lamp and crash it onto her husbands head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Dilly then ran to my house for help, unsure of what else to do. After questioning Dilandau, the police went and arrested Mr. Albatou and took Dilly's mother to the hospital for treatment.

I went into the recovery room when the doctors had finished, with Chid following at a distance. Dilandau was awake, and tried to smile as I approached.

"I'm sorry I was late for the party," he sighed. "Something came up." I sat on the bed next to him and shook my head.

"Still trying to be brave, Dilly? I'm sorry about what happened…Oh, your mom is doing fine, she's in the next room." No one spoke for several minutes. We didn't really know what to say.

"I hate him," Dilly whispered, breaking the silence. "I hate him…I wish I coulda killed him for her…" A single tear escaped his swollen eyelids as he clenched the blankets in his fist. "What are we gonna do, Van? My mom…we can't afford this. What am I gonna do…" he asked himself, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Dilandau?" Chid spoke tenatively, edging towards the bed. Dilly simply kept his gaze on the ceiling. "Dilandau…I'd like to help you, if you'll let me. I know that we haven't really gotten along in the past, but lets face it. You need financial help right now, and my father has the means to do it. Ya, I may be a little rich boy, but sometimes that comes in handy, ya know? Don't look at it as charity. Just think of it as a favor, from one friend to another." I really didn't know what to expect. Dilandau is pretty proud when it comes to asking for help. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity, when finally Dilly cleared his throat and looked Chid square in the eyes.

"If you lend my mother the cash to pay for our hospital bills, you gotta swear no one will ever know…and I want to work off the debt once I'm outta here…got that richie?" While his words sounded tough, I could see the gratitude in his eyes, and so could Chid.

"You got it," he said simply, and put his hands in his pockets. I nodded at Chid, signaling our exit, when Dilandau grabbed my sleeve.

"Hey, thanks a lot for sticking with me,Van…you too rich boy." I grinned at him slightly.

"We'll visit again soon…stay out of trouble 'til then, alright?" Dilly smirked in defiance. "Ya right, Fanel. Keep dreamin'."

Fortunately, Dilandau and his mom are both doing much better now. Dilly's father is being charged with assult and battery, and they'll probably never have to deal with him again. Chid kept his promise of secrecy, and every weekend Dilandau works at the mansion in order to pay off the debt he owes. The two of them seem to be getting along ok, and who knows…maybe one day they will even be friends, haha. Only time will tell I guess.

Well, that's about it from me this time around. Write back…or else, haha.

Yours,

Van

* * *

WAHOO!!! I finished!!! I'm so happy…Everyone remember, the 215th reviewer will receive a prize!! A one shot written by yours truly with the coupling of their choice! (no hentai/yaoi) You can be as specific, or as general as you want with a plot idea. I may or may not choose to use it, haha. Thanks again for all of your patience! I will be updating my "Whispers of the Mind" story next…until then, goodbye and God Bless!

Esca-lover


	18. The Big Move and Unheard Confessions

Hello all! I'm back with another installment of this fan-fic soap opera, haha. Alright, maybe it's not that dramatic…who cares. Thank you all for your supportive reviews, I do have review replies posted at the bottom of this chappie. Beware…I sense a cliffhanger!

Read on…if you dare!

Esca-lover

* * *

March 24, 1995

Dear Hitomi,

I know you haven't written in a while, and I'm sure you have your reasons…but there's something I have to confess. I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and I was wondering if you'd like to meet me over the summer. Don't worry about expenses, I'll make the trip…It's just that I feel like I know you, the real you. And…I'd like the chance to actually spend some time with you, if you're interested, I mean. If not I understand, it's just that—

**_REAL TIME_**

"Hey Van, watcha doin?" the twelve year old asked as she bounded into her big brothers room. Van immediately shoved the letter he had been writing into his desk and faced his sister.

"Nothing, Merle…don't you have anything better to do than bug me?" he sighed, obviously annoyed. Merle stuck out her tongue.

"Be that way," she smirked, and threw something onto his bed. "You've got mail from your girlfriend again. You're lucky I didn't read it!" With that, the girl skipped out of the room humming to herself.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Van shouted after her, his heart pounding in his chest. _Calm down_, he told himself as he tore open the envelope addressed to him in delicate handwriting. _It's only a letter…_ His hands were shaking as he read Hitomi's words to him.

_March 17, 1995_

_Dear Van,_

_I'm so sorry it's taken so long to respond to your last letter. There's been a good reason, I promise. You see, my family moved to Chicago this past week. Yes, the big move finally happened. It's been so hard. It all started a few months ago, back in August, when my parents went to Chicago in order to look for a place to live. My father was also interviewing with several company executives, in hopes of transferring into a well-paying job. Luckily, a job was available. The only catch was, we had to move the family immediately. I was really upset…that meant I would have to leave my friends behind and adjust to a new school. All I could do was cry…it was horrible. I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't help it. I called Yukari and told her the news. She came over right away and tried to calm me down._

"So that's why she hasn't written lately…wow, moving to Chicago, huh? Talk about a big change from Indiana," Van thought to himself.

_"'Tomi, don't worry ok? Chicago will be a lot of fun, you'll see! And…and I could visit during the summer…and at your new school, I'm sure you'll meet plenty of hot guys. They'll all want you, you know it!"_

"Way to go Kari…plenty of hot guys? Just what I need more competition."

_Kari was tearing up herself when I interrupted her._

_"But Yukari, I don't want hot guys, I want Allen…"_

"No. This is not happening."

_"…we just got together and things are wonderful. How can I leave now! He'll probably find someone new right away and…_

"So they're together now," Van slumped. "He won't leave if he knows you like I do."

_…and I don't want to adjust to a new school, and I definitely don't want to see you only during the summer! I want to be able to run over if you need me and vice versa…I can't do that if I'm in Chicago…" I hugged her. How do you say goodbye to your best friend? It felt awful, like a part of me was dying._

"_Well," Kari hiccupped into my shoulder, "there's always the phone. If only there was a way for you to stay here until you graduated…" We just sat there thinking. Unfortunately, I didn't have any relatives in the area; who lives in Indiana anyways? What do we have besides corn and cows? _

"Well, there's the Pacers…"

_I was about to scream in frustration when Kari released me from the hug and sat up straight. Her eyes were wide and bright with excitement. "'Tomi…what if you stayed with me?" The question hung in the air. It took me a full minute to completely grasp the idea. Logically, my parents probably wouldn't be too unhappy. They knew how much I had wanted to graduate with my friends. Plus it would save us the trouble of registering at a new school, not to mention the emotional stress I would have to endure. Yukari was an only child living in a large house all day while her parents were at work. They were pretty well off financially…would they be willing to support me for two years? Less then that if summers are spent in Chicago…_

_"Kari…oh my gosh, it just might work!" I spilled my explanations as to why our plot might succeed and practically fell off the bed with excitement. There was only one problem: three days till the big move. That meant we only had three days to convince both of our families that this was the right decision…THREE DAYS! We went to work immediately. Kari made a phone call to her parents while I tried to find mine. My parents were skeptical about the idea, but didn't completely throw it out. They agreed to talk with Yukari's parents if they were willing to consider the move. I called Kari for a progress report and she said her parents would have to discuss it in private; they'd have an answer in the morning. That night I couldn't sleep a wink! I didn't know whether to be sad or happy. If our plot failed, I wouldn't be able to properly mourn with Kari…you need at least three days of constant time together to do that. But if it succeeded…I'd never been so hopeful in my life, Van! Oh, I wish you could have been there to help me through it!_

Van's heart leapt inside of him.

_Allen wouldn't have understood, we were only beginning our relationship. But you, who's always been there for me, you would have known exactly what to do. I thought about you a lot that night…if only I would have had your phone number! _

He cursed at himself for his cowardice. He had meant to add his number in his last letter, and now he was paying for it.

_Then again, maybe you wouldn't have wanted to receive a frantic call from a girl you've never spoken to before, haha. At 3am no less…wait, there may have been a time difference…ahh well, you get my point. _

"Of course I would have wanted you to call," Van whispered aloud, a small smile on his lips. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I wonder what her voice sounds like…I bet she has a great laugh…" The teenager opened his eyes and fumbled in his pockets, retrieving his wallet from his jeans. He opened it, and stared fondly at the first picture. It was Hitomi and her family, the snapshot she had mailed him so many years ago. It was faded and well worn, but Van could still make out a skinny, green-eyed girl grinning from ear to ear. "I'm hopeless," he sighed, putting his wallet on the desk.

_The next morning couldn't come soon enough. What's worse, my parents still needed to talk with Kari's, especially if they'd decided to accept the proposal. Around noon, her parents called with the answer: They needed to talk with my parents. WHAT! That wasn't much of an answer, but it's all they'd give. Kari thought it was a good sign, but I was still unsure. Our parents got together for lunch, and three hours later they called Kari and I to tell us to meet them on the Uchida's back patio. I was so nervous! This was the fate of my life, my future at stake! We walked to Kari's house in silence, clutching each other's hand. All I could do was pray. We reached the patio and looked at the ground waiting to hear the verdict. "Well?" Kari squeaked. She was shaking too. I shut my eyes and held my breath…this was it. Kari's mom broke the silence._

_"We'd love to have you stay with us, Hitomi."_

_I burst into tears as Kari jumped on me, knocking us both to the ground. I could hardly breathe between the crying and the body lying on top of me. Our parents laughed as we hugged each other on the ground. By some miracle I was saved! I'd graduate with my friends, continue to go out with Allen, and live with my best friend! Life couldn't have been better at that point in time._

Van's heart sank; he knew he was doomed.

_So, since then I've been living at Kari's. I've had to adjust to her unknown habits and the rules of the Uchida house, but it's been a fairly easy transition. Allen was so glad I was staying that he treated me to dinner at the classiest restaurant in town that weekend. Things with him are amazing, I've never been so happy in a relationship! We spend an awful lot of time together…I can't imagine dating anyone else. He's just so charming and polite, not to mention gorgeous, haha. We have to find you a girl, Van. You're really missing out! Anyway, when you write me next time, be sure to address it to the new address. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Friends forever,_

_Hitomi _

* * *

The last few lines kept playing in his head.

_Things with him are amazing, I've never been so happy in a relationship! _

"Why are you surprised, Van?" He thought to himself. "You're just the pen pal."

_He's just so charming and polite, not to mention gorgeous…_

"I can't compete with that…"

_We spend an awful lot of time together…I can't imagine dating anyone else…_

"But…"

_We have to find you a girl, Van. You're really missing out!_

"But you're the one I want…Hitomi."

_Friends forever…_

"No, I can't do this anymore." Van stood up and grabbed the half written letter from his desk drawer. "What a joke…to think I almost sent this…this trash," he muttered under his breath, taking the paper and crumpling it in his hands. He looked at it another minute and threw it in the trashcan. He was crazy. He had to be. Who else would fall for his pen pal? Van collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm an idiot," he breathed and placed a hand over his eyes, hoping to stop the tear that threatened to fall.

* * *

Ok, so you'll probably want to hit me and hug me at the same time…Sorry! This was a shorter update, but very potent. The next installment will come shortly; I have it planned in my head. Hopefully I will have this story finished right around the beginning June. I'm really trying! Read and Review please!

Esca-lover


	19. End of Part Two: Author's Note

Chapter 18 marks the end of Part 2! How exciting for me, I actually finished it! That means one part remains…just a hint: It takes place 4 years in the future! Hope you've enjoyed the last installment, it marks the end of "letter time" and the beginning of "real time".

Will Hitomi stay with Allen? What will Van do now that his hopes of Hitomi returning his affection have been crushed? Will our pen pals ever meet? All these questions and more will be answered soon!

Here are my replies to reviewers in Part 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**dillpops**: Thanks again for the "eyesore" comment, haha. I hope the future chapters will read easier! I definitely am NOT a fan of big paragraphs. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Snow blossoms**: I sooooo want to see your tribal victory dance, haha! Talk about funny. I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Hitomi and Allen were somewhat gaggy, but I simply wanted to create so tension…TADA! My readers are now confused, mwahaha. Ok, not really, but we both knew Allen had to show up somewhere. And yes, Dilly has it rough. I must admit he's one of my fave characters to write for. Anyway, thanks again!

**Fireangel621**: accepts apology and snags box of yummy treats Thanks, mmmm good! Ahh, the suspense of when Van and Hitomi will meet…I'll NEVER tell, mwahaha. Then again, maybe I've changed the story, and they won't meet at all…Van could die in the plane crash over to Indiana! OH NO, HOW HORRIBLE! But maybe I'll do it…you'll just have to wait and see;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Dahee Fanel**: Aye, Hitomi and Allen don't seem right for each other…or do they? Hahaha, I'm not telling;) I'm so glad you reviewed, you're one of my loyal fans, and I always love hearing from ya hugs. Van is your plushie? Then what is he doing sitting here next to me! confused Ahh well. I'm glad you enjoy Whispers of the Mind, it's growing on me. It'll be twisted, beware! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Hitomi21**: Perfect? Really? hugs hitomi21 Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy this story, It's been fun to write. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Band nerd**: I will most certainly finish this, haha, and thank you for the compliments. I didn't want this story to be your ordinary VH fic, so I had to throw in a little creativity. Thanks again for your review, I appreciate it!

**Kya77**: Thanks for your reviews! I've really appreciated your comments. I am sorry your husband is away, and I hope your two children really appreciate what a great mom they have smiles. Keep working hard, and God will reward you justly Thanks again for your reviews!

**Annushka**: Hello! Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the letter format, I was concerned that people wouldn't like it at first. But, the response has been pretty good! Who will Hitomi choose…Allen? Or Van? This is the eternal question….and I won't answer it, mwahaha. You'll just have to keep reading! Thanks again!

**Sailor Hope**: YAY you reviewed! I was so glad that Dilly and Chid are friends now too, well, are becoming friends anyway. Dilandau's a nice guy deep down tear. I must say he's one of my favorites to write for, he's so devious yet misguided, haha. Allen…yes, most people object to him, but I always had a soft spot for the long-haired knight. He really doesn't get anything he wants in the series, except a sister that may turn into a psycho pyromaniac everyonce in a while, haha. But, I am a die hard VH lover too…we'll just see who ends up with the girl, shall we? Thanks again for reviewing!

**Shawni**: I'm so glad you liked this, thanks again for your review!

**Askylla Madison**: Hello! Wow, the whole story in one shot? You have guts woman, haha. Thank you so much for your compliments. I really did want them to grow individually and bond as friends. They've shared so much together, it'll be hard for Allen to beat him out in the long run;) Thanks for supporting my flow, the only thing my story has is the growing anticipation for their meeting. It's not a twisted plot at all, so I have to let the readers keep guessing about something, right? Thanks again, and I hope to read more reviews from you!

**steves-girl**: Hello! I'm glad you gave this story a try, I know it was probably a little daunting at first, but I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Jameth**: You read it all in one sitting? Congrats, haha. I'm sorry anime isn't big where you live, it isn't really here either. However, my university does have a small anime club, so I guess I'm fortunate. Plus my sister is hard core about it. Anyway, no, I haven't read Daughters of the Moon…are they good? Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**Sereneblaze**: Hello! Ya, their birthdays are wrong with the fan sites, but I did need them to be where I placed them. Plus, I think I forgot to consider it, haha. So, oops…but not a huge deal I suppose. Chid being little…sort of…haha. I always think of him as a little boy, but I needed and Allen, who wasn't Allen, and Chid a little older seemed to fit. Ahh well, it's probably my worst stretch of the truth so far, but those happen, haha. Thanks again for your review!

**Wake-Robin**: Hey! I'm glad you love this story! It makes me happy, haha. Van and Hitomi will meet eventually…won't they? You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks again for your review!

**SabineballZ**: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you thought this last chapter was awesome, haha. Hands SabineballZ a tissue No tears! We'll see who gets Hitomi in the end, shall we? Thanks again for reviewing!

**Dariel**: That was so wonderfully unselfish of you! I realyl was hoping you were my 215th when I saw your review come in, I knew it'd be close. Gives Dariel an official "Good Samaritan" award You deserve it! No hallucinations, I did update, hahaha, and I'm so glad you kept your patented Esca-lover fan flag! That makes me so happy. I was worried people would have given up on me due to my slowness…sniff But you stayed, wahoo! Fireworks with Allen…I debated it, but it'll work out, I promise! Dilly is recovering, you'll be glad to hear it. He sends you a complimentary lighter for all your concern. Wasn't that sweet of him? Van, well, he's harder to get a hold of, I'll work on his traveling skills, haha. Thanks again for your review, I love hearing from you!

**Lady Luna**: YAY CONGRATS TO MY 215TH REVIEWER! Thanks again for all your compliments, I really appreciate them. Email me back soon with your critira for your one-shot! Thanks again!

**Amari Srfalas:** I'm glad you like my portrayal of Dilandau, I must admit he's probably the most interesting character to write about! His story is a sad one, but I had to make his present reflect his troubled past. I wanted him likable, yet in need of something; in this case a good friend. One of the best AU's ever read? blushes wow! I'm glad you like it so much! If you haven't yet, check out my "Whispers of the Mind", it'll make your head spin;)

**Akai chou:** I'm glad you like the letter idea, I thought it was unique, something not done on yet Please review again sometime!

**Anne (aka MT/Giant Me):** I miss you so much! You're writing expecially, it's just not the same without you here…Anyway, thanks so much for your review of chapter 17, it was huge! You really think I'd let Allen mess around with Hitomi? Even after the whole Dryden thing? Well…sorry t odissapoint, but it's not gonna happen! You know me, NO Allen bashing! But, this is a Van and Hitomi story, so you'll have to wait and find out about what happens next;) The sense of forboding with Van's Dad! You caught that? Well, initially that was going to be a big turning point in the story (his dad dying) but now I don't think it'll be in there…at least not as dramatic as I was thinking earlier. Dilandau's backstory…I'm glad you approve! I love writing for him, it's always interesting, haha. Well, I hope you liked chapter 18, or get to read it… I wish I could read your updates! It took me about a year, so you should update too, ne? Come back to Ok, done begging. But, I better hear from you soon, or else! waves statue in order to dodge salmon bye bye!

**Crystal Music:** You don't find this story cheesy? Hahahaha, funny, I do! But for some reason I like it anyway. Not my best work, but it's fluff entertainment, ne? Thank you for the comment about giving the characters proper time to develop a relationship! Finally someone who understands! Dilandau is always pretty real in my stories, I feel for him, ya know? Or her if you know the series…Anyway, thanks so much for your review, I do get inspired to write when I receive them! I'm glad someone got the Pacer's comment, I didn't know if they would, haha. A little sports added for humor, probably the only funny part in the chapter. Hate to dissapoint, but here's a spoiler…Allen won't do something stupid! hides Don't hit me! Hahaha, you'll just have to keep reading!

**Massao-na-Mizu:** I'm so glad you like my story! I was worried I wouldn't update either…that is, I knew I would, I just thought it might take even longer than this! I loose readers that way…sad. Ahh well, I hope you've enjoyed part 2!

**Katran:** Thanks for the date fix, I didn't catch it! I'm sorry you didn't like the transition a whole lot, but I had to change to real time somehow, and I think you'll understand why I did it that way when you read the next chapter Thanks anyway for your critique, I love the honesty! Not just mind numbing "update, update!";)

Also, special thanks to **wi11ow, hinotama85, fanny-chan2, Inferna, The Reader is Now Blind, mandy911, dilly-samas luver, Gwydion, moggy201484271612345, firefly, Jennyroseangel, Lady Yunaleska, AnimeLoverTori, Ancalagon's Rider, dmfanel, ann, silverflameskitsune, **and** cheler **for all of their encouragement and response to my Authors Note, previously posted as chapter 17.

I love you all, and hope to hear from you soon!

Esca-lover


End file.
